


The King's Man

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bodyguard Ragnor, Bodyguard Raphael, Crush at First Sight, Depression, Doctor Catarina, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, King Asmodeus, Kissing, Kitchen boy Alec, Kitchen waiter Simon, Kitchen waitress Maia, Love, M/M, Maid Jocelyn, Making Out, Modern AU, Prince Magnus, Queen Amisha (OC), Slow Burn, Suicide, Swearing, Trigger warnings (First chapter only), artist Clary, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Magnus is the crown prince of Alicante who can't seem to keep out of trouble.He always ends up hiding in the kitchen where the cute new boy just started working at their castle and he always helps hiding them.OrMagnus keeps running from his responsibilities as a prince and Alec helps him see what it feels like to be normal while helping him hide.Feelings arise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My dear fellow readers
> 
> There are TRIGGER WARNINGS for this chapter!  
> For depression and suicide.
> 
> I have put *** before the suicide scene so if you feel uncomfortable reading such scenes just skip when you see *** and end when you another pair of *** (This will mark the end of that suicide scene.)
> 
> For the rest of the story the suicide will only be implied.
> 
> I truly hope you guys will enjoy reading this new fic of mine, I am very excited to share this with all of you!
> 
> Happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love to Alaa for letting me use her edit for my fic!   
> Go follow her on twitter, @kittycatbane and show her awesome edits some love!

Ever since he was first born, Magnus Bane had everything he could dreamed off. His parents, Asmodeus and Amisha, were king and queen of Alicante. His parents couldn’t have been more happier with their son, especially since Amisha had trouble with being able to get pregnant and if she were pregnant it would often lead into a miscarriage.

Asmodeus and Amisha spend almost all of their times with their son, giving Magnus all their attention and love. To Asmodeus everything felt perfect in that moment. But it was only a few months later that he started to notice Amisha’s weird behavior.

He noticed how gradually Amisha had a lack of energy or complained about being tired all the time. Her mood shifted from her being happy and joyful to being sad in the mere span of a few days. At night, he could feel her tossing and turning in bed and then during the next day she would be grumpy and sleepy, snapping at everyone. Even Magnus.

One day, he found her sitting on the couch, curled in on herself and sobbing into a pillow.

“I can’t do this, Asmodeus.’’ Amisha sobbed as he sat down next to her and rubbed her back. “I can’t take care of this baby. I am not fit to be a mother.’’

“That is not true my love.’’ Asmodeus whispered and pulled her against his chest while soothingly trying to rub her. “You are going to be the best mom ever. And I will be right by your side. You are not in this alone.’’

Amisha had silently nodded, not really believing what her husband told her. As days turned into weeks, he noticed that her behavior hadn’t changed. Even more so, it had gotten worse.

She would get angry every time Magnus would cry in the middle of the night and asked Asmodeus to do something about it. During the day, it seemed like she found it difficult to bond with her own son. Her face didn’t light up when she held him like during the first days after he was born, there was no excitement, no happiness, nothing. It was almost as if she didn’t care about him.

Amisha had also started to eat more then she used too. If there was an open pack of oreos in the cabinet, she would’ve eaten them all in the span on fifteen minutes. She seemed to slouch more on the couch. When Asmodeus asked her she claimed she was nothing but hopeless and she couldn’t be bothered to stick her hands out anyway.

Asmodeus had been getting more and more worried about his wife, he couldn’t even remember the he saw her smile or heard her crack a laugh. He was talking to his right hand man, Luke Garroway, who also happened to be a new dad.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her Lucian.’’ Asmodeus sighed tiredly. “She doesn’t even find joy in watching Magnus. All she does is sit on the couch and look through magazines while eating a bag of chips. She doesn’t even play with him when he is trying to get her attention.’’

Luke hummed, his arms crossed as he thought. “Have you talked to Catarina about this? I don’t mean to worry you, but this is not really normal behavior for a new mom to have. Jocelyn is around Clary all the time and seems to be just happy. I think I’ve heard of this before. I think it’s called- What was the name- Postnatal depression?’’

“You think she is depressed?’’ Asmodeus frowned.

Luke shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know, my friend. I am not a doctor. But that’s why I suggest you take her to see Catarina. You hired her as your family doctor for a reason, I am sure she’ll now what’s going on and what to do next.’’

Asmodeus nodded his head and smiled at his right hand man. “I think I will just do that. Thank you for all your help, Lucian.’’

* * *

 

“I am not depressed, I feel fine.’’ Amisha mumbled as she kept reading in her magazine. “I don’t know why you would think that.’’

“I just...’’ Asmodeus bit his lip. “I see you are having a difficult time handling Magnus and figured maybe you wanted some help.’’

“Magnus seems just fine.’’

“Amisha, you didn’t even look at him.’’

“I don’t need too.’’ She huffed. “Call it motherly instinct.’’

“Right.’’ Asmodeus grumbled and seized her by her arm. Amisha let out a shriek of protest and she was hauled to her feet. “Lydia!’’

A few seconds later the door to the family was pushed open and a girl with long blond, almost gold like, hair peeped around the door. “You called, your majesty?’’

“Could you do us a favor and watch Magnus for a little hour while we go see Catarina? We won’t be long, I promise you. I’m sorry if it comes as an inconvenience to you.’’

“Oh no, sir, most definitely not!’’ Lydia shook her head and walked inside, a grin on her face as she saw Magnus crawl around. “I would love to watch the little rugrat, it’s no problem. Take all the time you need.’’

“Thank you very much, Lydia.’’ Asmodeus smiled politely and then continued to tug a pissed off Amisha out the family room behind him.

“This is ridiculous!’’ Amisha cried out angrily all the while trying to free her arm. “Let go of me! King or not, you can not treat me like this!’’

“I am sorry, my love.’’ Asmodeus said with a heavy heart as he pushed the doors to Catarina’s room open. “But this is a must.’’

Catarina looked up with furrowed brows and tilted her head, looking from the tired and worried looking Asmodeus to his agitated and angry wife who was still yelling at him to let go.

“What’s going on?’’ Catarina said as she got up and approached the king and queen.

“Nothing!’’ Amisha huffed while at the same time Asmodeus answered; “I think Amisha might have a depression.’’

Catarina pursed her lips and nodded for them to sit down. Amisha huffed as Asmodeus guided her to sit down and crossed her arms, not looking at her husband or in Catarina’s direction.

“Good afternoon Lady Amisha,’’ Catarina said politely. “How are you feeling today?’’

“I’m not depressed if that’s what you’re asking.’’ She snapped, her fierce gaze locking with Catarina’s. “There is nothing wrong with me.’’

“I’m not saying there is.’’ Catarina said calmly as Asmodeus shifted nervously. “But your husband is worried for a reason. Have you been acting any different lately?’’

Amisha looked down at the ground, not willing to answer for a few seconds before she finally gave in. “I guess... I’ve been eating more?’’

Catarina hummed and wrote it down on her notepad. “And how have you been sleeping lately?’’

“Horrible.’’

“And is that just because of Magnus’ night tantrums?’’

“No...’’ Amisha said softly. “Magnus stopped waking up in the middle of the night about a week ago. But I feel like I haven’t had a proper sleep in years.’’

Catarina sighed and leaned her arms on her knees. “Have you had any... mood swings during the day? Feelings of neglect towards Magnus?’’

Amisha whimpered as she covered her face in her hands. Asmodeus shuffled closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the other stroking her thigh. “I am a horrible mother.’’ She sobbed. “What mother doesn’t want to spend time with her own _son_?!’’

Catarina reached out and placed her hand on her knee. “Amisha... Remember how you said you weren’t depressed? I feel like your husband might be right. If you want I can describe you antidepressants. Now, I need you to put in some effort as well. What you can do is talk to your husband, talk to us. Your friends. Family, basically. You are not in this alone, we can always help you out. Most importantly, get some well needed rest and make sure you have some time for yourself alone. Whatever helps you completely relax, reading a book, listening to music. Maybe a bath? Try to eat regular and more healthy. Now, change won’t happen in the first hour or so, it might take some time, but you will get through this. Do you accept this help?’’

“Please, dearest.” Asmodeus whispered in her ear, pressing a soft and loving kiss against her temple. “We want to help you get better.’’

Amisha shakily nodded her head. “Okay.’’ She whispered.

Asmodeus pulled her in a tight hug and Catarina smiled. Catarina made sure to describe her the right amount of antidepressants and both Asmodeus and Amisha thanked her for her help. As the two excited the office they met Lydia halfway who was carrying a wailing Magnus. As soon as Magnus spotted his parents he reached out to his father, whimpering and sticking his arms out. Asmodeus chuckled and carefully took him over from Lydia, a smile lighting up his face. Magnus seemed to calm down as he snuggled in the familiar warmth that was his father and started babbling happily.

“How about we go outside and take a walk by the ducks?’’ Asmodeus’ heart tugged happily as Magnus giggled out loud, clapping his hands together. He then turned to his wife who had been staring at the two. “My dear, would you like to join us?’’

“Uh,’’ Amisha said softly. She was staring at Magnus as if he had grown two heads. She then shook her head and forced a smile at her husband. “No, I think I am going to do what Catarina said and try to catch up on some sleep.’’

Asmodeus kissed her head and she smiled, looking down at Magnus then and leaning close, pressing a soft kiss against her son’s head. Magnus cried out happily, kicking his little feet and looking up at his mother with sparkling eyes. Amisha felt tears spring in her eyes but she quickly turned her head and walked up the giant stairs to their master bedroom.

When she was on top of the stairs she turned back one more time, watching her husband talk animatedly to their son who was giggling and listening to his story. The tears rolled down her cheeks but she shook her head, she had to be strong.

She would only end up hurting them and that wasn’t worth it. They would be just fine without her.

* * *

 

“Alright little one,’’ Asmodeus laughed as he tried to shush his son’s giggles. “Settle down, I am going to bring you to Jocelyn and Clary for a second and then you can play with mommy okay?

Magnus stuck his fingers in his mouth, babbling and looking around the big entry hall as if he never saw it before. Asmodeus smiled at Jocelyn and carefully handed Magnus over to her. Dropping a kiss to his head, he jogged up the stairs to the master bedroom. Surprisingly, he found Luke standing there, knocking on the door and asking for Amisha to let him in.

“Is the door locked?’’ Asmodeus frowned as he approached him.

Luke shrugged. “I haven’t tried yet.’’ He brought his hand to the doorknob and twisted it open. “Amisha? It’s Luke and Asmodeus. We’re coming in.’’

*******

Upon walking in, the two men their blood ran cold.

Their, on the bed, layed Amisha. She had a dagger in her stomach and her nightgown and bed sheets were covered in her blood. Asmodeus felt his legs beginning to give out as he rushed towards her.

A heart-wrenching scream left his throat as tears blurred his vision. “ _Amisha_!’’

“Jesus fucking Christ.’’ Luke cursed before sprinting out of the room like a maniac. “Catarina! _Catarina get fucking here right now! _’’__

Jocelyn, who had placed Clary and Magnus on the carpet and kept an eye on them as they crawled around, jumped when he heard Asmodeus scream and saw Luke sprinting out the room. Lydia came bursting out of her office and ran up the stairs, careful to dodge Magnus and Clary who looked at her with big eyes. She stepped inside the master bedroom only to stumble out directly after, a hand over her mouth and her eyes glossy with tears.

*******

Luke and Catarina all but ran past her as she turned to look at Jocelyn, tears streaming down her cheeks. Magnus and Clary huddled together, confused and scared about what was going on. Magnus did hear his father scream and his bottom lip trembled.

“Da?’’ He babbled out before starting to wail, his tiny fists rubbing in his eyes. Jocelyn quickly moved to pick him up, and cradle him in his arms, trying to shush him through her own sobs.

Magnus just kept crying, not entirely understanding he had just lost his mother.

* * *

 

The years after that in the castle were never the same again. And neither was Asmodeus.

Magnus was now a vibrant, sugar exploding ball of joy that was eight years old. He always felt that something was- different. He saw how Luke, Jocelyn and Clary were always together and briefly wondered where his mom was. Or if he even had one.

But no matter how many times he tried to ask his father, he would just not budge and tell him something about her. He kept saying it was too difficult to talk about and that he would understand when he was older.

Magnus had stormed out of the throne room with puffed cheeks and over dramatically stomping his legs. He didn’t understand why his father would not tell him something about his mother.

Clary had a mother.

So he would most definitely have one, too, right?

He was hopping around the castle mindlessly, not really knowing what to do. For some reason his father never wanted him to leave property and if he wanted to go outside in the gardens, he had to ask Luke to watch him at all times.

Clary and him were even getting home-schooled but Magnus didn’t really care about that. He did love learning though, especially about history. Clary always liked to draw and paint more then all the other subjects. Clary made the prettiest drawings Magnus had ever seen. He was very jealous of her skills at that young of age, he couldn’t even draw a neat looking stick figure.

Though he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to play free outside, make lots of new friends. Would they find him super cool because he was a prince? Or would they be jealous and just get mean?

Magnus’ mind drifted from one topic to the other, all the while he was hopping around the castle with nothing to do since Clary was in her own room, painting with her mom.

He bumped against someone’s legs and almost lost his balance. “Whoops.’’ Magnus said and waved his arms around, trying to regain his balance. He then looked up at the stranger he bumped into. “Sorry Mrs. Catarina.’’

“Good afternoon, Magnus.’’ Catarina chuckled and kneeled down. “It is good to see you! How have you been?’’

“Fine, I guess.’’ Magnus shrugged. “I’m bored. Clary couldn’t play after school and Daddy is being weird.’’

Catarina frowned. “Weird... how?’’

“I asked him about my mommy.’’ Magnus looked up at her innocently and didn’t seem to catch on her freezing in place. “Mrs. Catarina? Clary has a mommy. Why don’t I have one?’’

Catarina smiled sadly and ran her hand through Magnus’ thick, spiky black hair. “It’s complicated sweetheart. Maybe we’ll tell you when you are older.’’

Magnus puffed his cheeks out and stomped his foot. “Why do people always say that?’’

“It’s grown-up talk, dear. It’s not something you would understand.’’

“But I am a big boy!’’ Magnus huffed out. “I _do_  understand! My teacher says I am very smart!’’

“I know you are.’’ Catarina smiled and cupped his face. “How about we go inside my office and we can play. Or draw. Whatever you want. I have some candy in there too.’’

Magnus’ eyes light up as if it were Christmas morning and he gasped excitedly before he ran into her office. “Where is the candy! I want some candy! I have been a good boy!’’ He crowded happily.

Catarina chuckled and shook her head before walking after him in the office. Fear creeped over her as she realized they would have to tell him what happened to Amisha one day. She wasn’t ready to have that conversation with him yet. She would try to postpone it for as long as she could.

* * *

 

Fast forward another eight years later, Magnus was now sixteen years old and had discovered quite a few things about himself and his family in the time being. If you would ask him who his closest friends were, he would immediately say Catarina and Clary. Ever since he turned sixteen, his father had decided that Luke didn’t need to watch him anymore but hired in two young men who would watch Magnus’ almost every move.

Magnus would have been annoyed about that fact if he hadn’t warmed up to them so quickly. The older one of the two was Ragnor, who was twenty-three years old, and was someone Magnus could relate to on an emotional level. The younger one was as old as Magnus but very,very different. For someone his age, Raphael took things way more seriously then he should, or so that’s what Magnus thought.

But he had grown to love his two personal guards nonetheless and the three were quick to become close friends just as Clary and Catarina grew to be close to them as well. Magnus didn’t care that Catarina and Ragnor were much older then he was, they were wiser for that matter of fact and he could always turn to them for advice.

In the mean time, his relationship with his father had only continued to water down. His father rarely talked to him, barely saying ‘good morning’ when Magnus joined him for breakfast. For the duration of breakfast there would always be some tension between the two of them.

Magnus had also finally learned what really happened to his mother and that was some shock he had to process. He had no idea of what happened that day, nor did he even have a memory of her since she took her own life at such a young age. Catarina would always show him pictures of what he looked like and tell stories about what a lovely human being she had been and that he would’ve loved her for sure.

Magnus really appreciated that Catarina told him all this. But it was also so much to handle. He couldn’t even believe that his own father couldn’t even bare to tell him what happened, no matter how hard it was for him. They were supposed to grieve together, not alone. But in reality Magnus felt more distanced from his father then ever.

Magnus also realized that being a prince wasn’t as fun as one would think it was. He hated the diplomacy meetings with other kings and queens from other countries, he really didn’t care about that. To be fair, Magnus wasn’t sure if he would ever be ready to be king. He felt like such a kid at heart, he loved to pull pranks and make jokes with his friends and sit down in the kitchen the kitchen servants, Maia and Simon, and secretly drink some alcohol and let loose sometimes. He often thought what it would’ve been like if his mother had been here.

Magnus sighed as he sat up in his bed, looking at the picture of his mother with him when he was just a baby. She looked so happy there. He lifted the picture up and pressed a kiss to it. He then got up and walked downstairs, down to the kitchen. Maia and Simon were finishing the dishes of dinner while talking and laughing with each other.

“Good evening, chumps.’’ Magnus grinned as he moved to sit on one of the kitchen benches.

“Magnus.’’ Maia chuckled and shook her head. “Get off your lazy bum, your highness. You can at least help us dry these dishes.’’

“I did a lot of work today already, Maia.’’ Magnus said as he reached over to snatch a banana from the fruit bowl. “I put my mouth to work by eating all your delicious food you made for us.’’

Maia smacked him with the tea towel and Magnus yelped, pouting as he silently peeled off his banana.

“Hey, Maia, do you want to go to that little Italian restaurant in town together after we finished this work?’’ Simon asked as he glanced over at the two.

Maia smiled over and nodded her head. “Yes, Simon. That sounds nice. I think Lydia finds it better we go out together anyway. She is always so overly worried when we get back home.’’

“Oeh.’’ Magnus waggled his eyebrows at the two. “You two going on a little date?’’

“God, no.’’ Maia laughed out before Simon even had the chance to answer him. “I love Simon, but like a brother. And by the way, shouldn’t you worry about your own love life? Find any interesting men or woman lately?’’

“With my dad barely letting me leave the premises not really.’’ Magnus grumbled as he chewed on his banana. “Besides, I think he’ll throw me in the dungeons if he ever found out I liked boys too. I can already see his face when I tell him I’m bisexual, it won’t be pretty.’’

Maia slowly nodded her head, pursing her lips in thought. Magnus had a point, she was sure Asmodeus would have a heart attack if Magnus ever told him that he, the crown prince of Alicante, liked boys too. She turned to Simon who was busy scrubbing at a plate.

“Hey, Simon.’’ She said teasingly. “How is your crush on Raphael going?’’

The plate Simon was scrubbing at slipped out of his hands and back into the sink filled with water. He turned a bright red at the mention of the latino’s name but he still managed to throw Maia a glare. “I don’t have a crush on him, thank you very much.’’ He mumbled as he went to grab the plate and dry it off.

Magnus smirked. “Oh _hey, Raphael_!’’

Simon jumped, the plate now falling out of his hands and collapsing in a thousand tiny pieces on the floor. Simon twirled around so fast to the door only to see no one standing there. The tips of his ears turned red as he heard Maia and Magnus crying out in laughter, Maia pounding her head on the bench while Magnus gleefully kicked his legs. “You guys are such children.’’ He huffed annoyed.

Maia, still laughing, raised a hand towards Magnus and he gave her a high five, while wiping a tear away from his eye, still chuckling. “Well,’’ Magnus jumped down the bench and moved around the glass that layed scattered around the floor. “At least now we know you _do have a crush at Raphael.’’ He snorted as he patted Simon’s back, then nodding to the shards. “Go clean that up that up for me will you? You’re a dear.’’_

With a wink aimed at the two friends he made his way back up the stairs, still chuckling about Simon’s behavior. Oh man, that boy had a big crush. One thing was for sure, Magnus was sure he wouldn’t ever fall in love or have a serious relationship.

All they did was cause trouble.

* * *

 

Another four years later, all had been broken loose. Magnus had stopped being the nice, loyal prince to his father, his servants, his country. He started breaking his father’s rules more and more often, sneaking out of the Castle’s premises at night and going to clubs and bars in town, flirting with absolutely every single person in there that he found seriously attractive.

 _I’ve been good all my life _,__  Magnus thought as a girl rubbed herself up against him, biting his lip in lust. _Time to let loose._

At the end of the night he always ended up getting dragged back home by Raphael and Ragnor who were getting tired of his behavior. When they had just started four years ago, they didn’t think it would be that hard of a job. Magnus really liked them and they really liked Magnus. Now this hadn’t changed a thing, but it got frustrating for the two of them because they had no clue why Magnus all of a sudden started acting out.

He was twenty years old now, turning twenty-one in almost two weeks, and therefor was technically still underage when drinking. But you know, he was a prince. And who would deny the prince anything he could have? Absolutely no one.

But where there is royalty, there is paparazzi.

They were lurking in the shadows, following Magnus everywhere the second he walked out through the gates of the castle and into the open world. They had already snapped tons of pictures of him and written tons of articles about Magnus going out and wild, spreading their way onto the internet and even in the news stations.

Magnus didn’t seem to care.

Raphael and Ragnor carried him to his room, trying to be quiet as they possibly could but they knew they couldn’t avoid the shit storm that would come next morning when Asmodeus would see the news or read the news paper in the morning. _Again._

Magnus stumbled to his bed and fell down on it with a sigh. His mind was swirling while pounding at the same time. The room was moving and he wasn’t sure how to make it stop spinning.

“The roomz ssssssspinning.’’ Magnus slurred drunkenly. “Raph-fa-phel. Can you make the room stop- spinning?’’

“You are drunk, idiot.’’ Raphael groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “What were you even thinking? You’ve been caught in the news so many times already, giving you and your family a bad name. When will it end Magnus?’’

“When I can live my life!’’ Magnus shouted loudly. “ _Freeeeeeeedoooom_!’’

“Shh!’’ Ragnor glared at him. “You’re gonna wake everyone up in the castle!’’

“I don’t-’’ Magnus hiccuped. “Care. I am done caring for people who don’t care about me in this castle.’’

“What are you talking about?’’ Raphael frowned. “Everyone in this castle cares about you. Luke, Jocelyn and Clary do. Lydia and Catarina do. Simon and Maia do. Ragnor and I do. Why would you say no one cares?’’

“My dad doesn’t care. He never does. Never did. Why would I care about him? I should care about no one else but myself now let’s par _taaaaaaaay _!__ ’’

“ _Magnus!_ ’’ Raphael and Ragnor both snapped. They glanced at each other and shook their heads simultaneously. They helped Magnus out of his clothes. Magnus just weakly protested but was too drunk to actually stop them from doing so. Ragnor tugged Magnus into bed and sighed softly. “Go to sleep,’’ He whispered. “We’ll figure things out. I promise you that, my friend.’’

Magnus’ eyes dropped close, sleeping washing over him like a wave from the sea. Ragnor softly guided Raphael out of the room, trying not to wake Magnus but he was out cold.

The next morning, Magnus woke up with a heavy headache and he groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut again to protect them from the blinding sunlight that was shining into his room. He tugged the blankets over his head with a grumble, trying not to move his head too much.

“Go away!’’ He snapped at the person who knocked at his door, not even trying to get out from under the blankets.

It wasn’t shortly after that he heard the door of his bedroom open and he felt the bed sink down slightly. Jocelyn reached out to tag down the blankets a little, ignoring Magnus’ little moan of protest.

“Come sit up for me, dear.’’ Jocelyn said softly and made a hand motion for him to sit up. Magnus sighed but complied either way.

“Ow!’’ He yelped out as he sit up and gripped his head. “Ow, okay, I feel like my head is going to explode. Fucking _shit _,__ I am going to die, aren’t I?’’

Jocelyn let out an amused laugh and shook her head. “You’re not dying, Magnus. Here, I have an advil for you to lessen your head ache.’’

“Thanks, Joce.’’ Magnus whispered gratefully and took the pill, popping it into his mouth before taking the glass of water she offered him and swallowed it down.

There was another soft knock at the door and this time Clary poked her head around it, her red hair pulled up in a messy bun where some strands fell down from it messily. “Mom, Magnus. You guys need to read this.’’

She walked over with them and Magnus noticed she held the newspaper in her hand. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach. Not _another_  story. Not again. His dad was seriously going to kill him now. There was no way he was going to forgive him for doing this the fourth time this week.

Sighing, he waved his hands for Clary to hand over the newspaper and he frowned at the headline, Jocelyn reading over his shoulder.

_“Prince party animal aka Crown prince Magnus Bane shows his face at another crowded bar for the fourth time this week. The prince seemed to have a very amazing time with not just the ladies hanging around him but also the guys! Surprisingly, Magnus didn’t seem all too bothered by the male attention. Is he being cocky or is there something we have never noticed about Prince Magnus before? Like his love for men maybe?’’_

“ _Fuck!_ ’’ Magnus swore loudly. Jocelyn glared disapprovingly at him.

“Language, Magnus!’’ She scolded him. “Listen, there is no way around it. Your father must have heard about this news article by now, there is nothing other you can do then come out to him and just be honest. He loves you more then you think Magnus. Trust me.’’

“Sure.’’ Magnus snorted. “He loves me so much that instead for hanging me for my sinning, he’ll disown me instead and throw me on the streets.’’

“Hey.’’ Jocelyn said and cupped his face. “You father would _never_  do that. I know him too well for that. He’ll get used to the idea. He loves you, Magnus. Just be honest with him for once.’’

Magnus stared at her, his eyes scanning her face for anything that could tell him she was lying. But she wasn’t. He sighed and glanced at Clary, who just smiled small but gave an encouraging nod.

“Well,’’ Magnus sighed as he pushed himself onto his feet, trying to ignore his thumping head. “I guess I’ll have to talk to my dear father then.’’ He forced a smile at Jocelyn and pressed a kiss against Clary’s temple when he walked past her.

Magnus felt nervous while walking to the throne room where his father was probably talking business with some people. Magnus didn’t even know what those conversations were about most of the time. His hands were twitching and he balled them into fists and stuffed them in the pockets of his hoodie. He took a deep breathe before breathing out and knocking on the door, opening it then.

Asmodeus was sitting alone, the newspaper in his hands. Magnus close his eyes in disappointment and walked to the dinning table, sitting next to his father at the head.

“You, uh,’’ Magnus stumbled. “You probably wanna know what I was thinking.’’

Asmodeus closed the newspaper and threw it on the table, before staring at his son with cold and distant eyes. “Yes, son. I want to know what the _hell_  you were thinking.’’

“I wasn’t.’’ Magnus said softly. “Obviously.’’ He played with the sleeves of his hoodie. “I-I’m sorry, father. I know I am giving us a bad name and I never intended to do that.’’

“It’s not our name I am worried about. I am worried about _you,_ my son.’’

Magnus’ eyes widened and he stared at his father. “Me? What? I don’t understand.’’

Asmodeus closed his eyes and cupped his face into his hands, taking a deep breath before placing his hands down on the table and tangling his fingers together. “I feel like I’ve list a grip on you, Magnus. That you are going to lose a grip on yourself and that there will be no turning back. I need you to stop and think about what’s good for yourself. You are almost twenty-one. You need to start being responsible for yourself and your own actions.’’

Magnus looked down at the table ashamed. “I’m sorry, father. I’ll be more careful next time.’’ Magnus paused and sucked his bottom lip in. “So, um. Have you read about that one thing? Where I you know- Allegedly like men, too?’’

“I did.’’ Asmodeus’ eyes searched his son’s face. “Is it true?’’

“I think so?’’ Magnus admitted quietly. “For years now I’ve noticed that I feel the same attraction to men as I do to woman. Dad, I-’’ Magnus took a deep breath. “I think I am bisexual.’’

Asmodeus slowly nodded. “Okay. Son, I want you to know that this life and this world can be undeniable hard and cruel. And I’ll tell your right now that if you don’t marry a woman, you will lose your credibility to your people.’’

Magnus’ eyebrows went into his hairline and he scoffed out a laugh, shaking his head in denial. “Unbelievable,’’ He mumbled under his breathe. “Dad, it is 2017. Don’t you think times have changed and that the people should change with it?’’

Asmodeus got up and placed a hand on Magnus’ cheek. “It’s not me who’s against it, I don’t care who you love. But they do and I want to protect you from them cruel hate. Do as you're told Magnus.’’

Magnus broke eye contact with his father and silently stared down at the table, his stomach squeezing together in uneasiness. Asmodeus gently ruffled his hair.

“Go get properly dressed. We have another applicant coming to work in the kitchen alongside Maia and Simon and I want you to look your best when you meet him. I’ll be in a meeting with Luke until late in the after noon, so Lydia is going to welcome him in. And be nice to him, make him feel at home.’’

Magnus sighed as his father retreated from the room. “Yes, father.’’ He mumbled before irritatedly shoving his chair backwards and storming from the throne room. He went to walk up the stairs to his room when the front door bell rang through the house. Magnus paused, contemplating on whether he should turn around and open the door but he stayed put when he could hear Lydia’s heels clacking loudly through the halls. He slowly continued his way up the stairs, curiously trying to sneak a peek who was at the door.

“Mister Lightwood!’’ He heard Lydia say, a hint of a smile in her voice. “Do come in, I’ll walk you to my office and we’ll go through the procedure.’’

Magnus stood completely still when he noticed who stepped inside. The man, who Lydia referred to as Mister Lightwood, was downright fucking _gorgeous_. Magnus felt his jaw drop and couldn’t help but stare as he watched the tall, dark and handsome stranger look around the entrance hall with shy but curious eyes. He was quite tall, taller then Magnus, maybe even as tall as his father and had his hands folded behind his back as he stood there.

Magnus leaned as much backwards as he could while tightly gripping the ballustrade to keep his balance.

 _Damn, even his back looks handsome as fuck _.__ Magnus thought while licking his lips and shamelessly checking the stranger out from behind. _Nice ass, too. I wouldn’t mind doing things to that ass that will have him screaming my name. His wardrobe could use some work though, seriously does this dude only wear bla-_

Magnus continued to lean backwards as his mind went into overdrive, not noticing his foot was slipping down the step he was standing on and before he noticed, he was tumbling down the stairs with a loud yelp and he was laying sprawled out on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Sorta dazed, Magnus blinked a few times.

Ragnor and Raphael’s appeared by the balcony and they stared at Magnus before hurriedly making their way down the stairs and helping Magnus to his feet, who was already pushing himself up anyways.

“Magnus!’’ Ragnor said worriedly, scanning his body for any brushes on his body, letting out a relieved sigh when he didn’t find any. “Are you alright there, buddy?’’

“Yeah, I’m fine.’’ Magnus breathed out absentmindedly.

All Magnus could think about was that beautiful man at his door. Pretty Boy. Mister Lightwood. Tall, dark and handsome.

_Who the hell was this man?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of our favorite Lightwoods  
> And Alec meets his prince charming... sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> I know, I know I am late but I didn't want to start this chapter before I got the chance to wish you all still a happy new year.  
> I hope 2018 will treat all of you great! <3
> 
> Without further ado, dive into the chapter and I hope you will enjoy!

Robert and Maryse Lightwood were a well known family in Alicante. Robert started his own organization years ago, providing in party arrangements and offered help in planning parties. The first few years were quite slow for Robert and his organization but was happy with what he earned during the months. They weren’t necessarily rich, just wealthy.

Two years after Robert started his organization Maryse got pregnant and nine months later their healthy baby boy Alexander Gideon Lightwood was born. Both Maryse and Robert couldn’t be more happier then ever with their new born and didn’t miss the chance to spoil him with their love.

Robert’s organization really kicked off a few weeks after that. King Asmodeus had been wanting to throw a party for their son, Magnus Bane, who had turned two months old. It was also an attempt to cheer his wife up, Asmodeus had told him in private because they tried to restrain her from the public eye.

Maryse had been sceptical about Amisha’s mood when Robert told her but knew it was not her place to comment on it, she didn’t even know the queen personally.

Anyhow, the party at the palace was big success and even the queen seemed to have a great time at the party and with Magnus. When closing the party King Asmodeus had publicly thanked Robert and his team for all the hard work. Robert got even more assignments then before and became the biggest party planner organization in Alicante.

Months later, on the evening of a slow Monday, the town got shocked to the core when the news had hit that Queen Amisha had passed away. Hours after finding her Luke and Lydia held an announcement that was broadcasted to ever news station in the town.

Maryse and Robert were, just like everyone, devastated to have heard such news. Asmodeus has stayed in contact with Robert, often asking how the business was going. Robert felt that he owned the King so much and his heart went out to the man who lost the love of his life and his son Magnus who just lost his mother.

Maryse refused to let go off Alec after she heard the news, cradling him to her chest as he peacefully continued to sleep, oblivious to the drama that was going on around them.

A year later, Maryse found out she was pregnant again. Little Alec, who had just turned one year old, was ecstatic about hearing he was becoming a big brother even though he wasn’t entirely sure at that time what it meant, he was happily clapping his hands so Maryse saw that as a good sign. In the meantime Robert still kept in contact with Asmodeus and was very cautious when he told his friend the news about receiving another child since he knew it was not possible for Asmodeus to have a second child, simply because the King refused to get remarried. King Asmodeus had been acting more distantly then before, but no one found that they could blame him. When he had heard the news, Asmodeus wore a genuine smile and congratulated Robert with a hug. Robert, although a bit surprised, thanked Asmodeus in return and told him that if there was anything he could do to help him he shouldn’t hesitated to ask.

Asmodeus promised he wouldn’t hesitate to call for help.

Years passed and Alec and his sister, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, had grown up quite a bit. Alec was now eight years old while Isabelle was seven years old. Maryse had been called to an adoption center, but didn’t tell Alec and Isabelle why. So to say the two were surprised when their mother came back home with a young boy with blonde hair on her hand was an understatement.

“Mom?’’ Alec furrowed his eyebrows at the sight while Isabelle moved to stand behind her brother, curiously peeking around him to look at the stranger. “Who is that?’’

“Kids.’’ Maryse said smiling softly and beckoned Alec and Isabelle closer with her hand. “This is Jace Herondale. He lived at the orphan age at the corner of the street where my friend works. She asked me to come in and see if Jace would like to come with us, because he was a little distant to all the strange people. He knows my a little from the times I have visited and she thought maybe he would like to come with us. Don’t be shy, come say hi.’’

Alec smiled at the other boy and he grinned back. “Hi. My name is Alec and this is my little sister Isabelle but we call her Izzy.’’

Isabelle finally stepped out from behind Alec, smiling at Jace when she didn’t feel nervous anymore. “Hello.’’

Jace shook Alec’s and Isabelle’s hands and Maryse smiled as she watched them interact. She was so proud of her little family and deep down wondered what she had done to deserve such angels as her children.

* * *

 

Years went by and Alec, Isabelle and Jace grew to be the closest siblings ever. The three would go out together and have fun. Alec would often watch as Jace went after girls and Isabelle after boys or girls. Alec remembered the time when she had told him and Jace that she discovered she was bisexual. She had been scared to tell them but they had simply hugged her and told her that nothing could make them stop from loving her.

Alec never felt like going after guys. It wasn’t long after Isabelle’s coming out that he himself confessed to being gay. Isabelle and Alec after that decided to come out to their parents. It was scary and nerve wrecking, they didn’t know what they were going to say but they knew that they would always have each other and Jace. But luckily for them they had been so supportive of them and hugged them tightly. Both Alec and Isabelle felt so overwhelmed with love that they had ended up in Robert and Maryse’s arms. Jace had watched from the doorway, arms crossed while he leaned against the doorpost, a soft smile on his face as he witnessed the sweet moment.

At the moment, Alec was sipping his drink as he kept his eyes trained on Jace. He put his glass down and licked his lips, the bitter drink tingling his tongue. He watched as Jace laughed and tossed his head back about something the girl had whispered to him.

He felt jealousy run through his veins. Or was it the alcohol? Anyways, he wanted to be the one to make Jace laugh like that. He wanted to know what it felt like to kiss him, to taste those soft looking pink lips. He wanted to know what it felt like to fall asleep in those strong arms and waking up, getting lost in those beautiful brown and blue eyes.

He saw the girl tuck Jace in by his jacket to lean closer and whisper something in his ear. Alec turned his head away with a sour look on his face.

He knew Jace would never look at him that way. But deep down he hoped that Jace would one day wake up and realize Alec had been there all along. Until that time Alec knew he would wait for him, no matter how sad that sounded. Alec was sure there was no one else for him then Jace Herondale.

* * *

 

The Lightwood family was sitting at the diner table eating when Robert looked at his oldest son.

“Alec,’’ He said, clearing his throat. Alec looked at his father and paused his movements from stabbing the steak. “You were still looking for a job right?’’

“Don’t remind me,’’ Alec grumbled as he defeated leaned back in his chair. “Twenty and not even able to find a decent job.’’

“Well, I talked to Asmodeus again today and he told me they are currently looking for another kitchen boy.’’

Alec’s eyes widened. “I-In the palace? He wants me to come and work for him?’’

Robert send his son a warm smile. “Yes. I told him a lot about you and he seemed very impressed.’’

“Oh my god, big brother!’’ Isabelle cried out happily. “Imagine you get the job and you get to live and work in the palace! I am so jealous right now.’’

Alec chuckled and shoved a bite of mashed potatoes in his mouth, chewing slowly. He placed the back of his hand to his hand, trying to hide the grimace at the taste of the too salty mashed potatoes. Isabelle should really stop helping mom in the kitchen. He had to admit that getting the chance to live and work in the castle seemed very cool. Besides, maybe everyone was very nice and he would like it there. His eyes shifted to Jace and his stomach churned. The downside was that he wouldn’t get to see Jace- or Isabelle and his parents, of course- that much anymore.

Robert had been silent for a while but then put his cutlery down and folded his hands together. “Should I ask if Lydia has time to inform you about the job?’’

Alec’s eyes glanced from his father to Jace, who was smiling encouragingly at him and nodded his head, and then back to his father again with a smile. “Yes, please.’’

* * *

 

Alec felt so... out of place.

He looked up at the huge castle in front of him and swallowed thickly. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that the King wanted him as his employee. He took a deep breathe and pressed on the doorbell and nervously rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for the door to be answered.

The door opened after a few seconds and a tall, blonde woman with blue eyes stood in the doorway. Her blonde hair was pulled in a high ponytail and she smiled politely at Alec.

“Mister Lightwood.’’ She said cheerfully. “I’m Lydia Branwell. Do come in, I’ll walk you to my office and we’ll go through the procedure.’’

Alec gave her a smile, timid smile and stepped inside. He looked around the huge entrance hall with wide eyes, trying to take it all in.

Wow. Okay.

The entrance hall was bigger then his _fucking_  bedroom. He kept looking around him as he followed Lydia down the hall. He jumped when he heard the sound of someone yelping, followed by a muffled thump. He turned to see a man of his age laying sprawled across the floor in front of the stairs. Just as his senses were kicking in and wanted to help the man on his feet, another guy ran down the stairs and beat him to it. He helped the guy up and now Alec got a good look from him and-

Holy _fucking_  shit.

That man was really fucking beautiful. Their eyes met and he smirked at Alec. Alec’s cheeks heated up and he quickly ran to catch up with Lydia all while trying to push the face of the handsome man out of his mind.

Lydia apparently heard all the commotion as well and rolled her eyes. “Ignore Prince Magnus, he’s... special.’’ She chuckled as she motioned for Alec to walk inside her office. “So, mister Lightwood-’’

“Oh, please. Alec is just fine.’’ Alec said politely. Lydia smiled at him and sat down behind her desk, lifting her hand to sign for Alec to sit opposite of her.

“Alright then Alec. Please have a seat.’’ Alec did so, nervously wringing his hands together on his lap.

“Don’t be shy.’’ She said reassuringly. “This is purely for protocol. I’ve heard a lot of great things about you from your father and King Asmodeus. I think you are perfect for the job so if you’re serious about wanting to work here, I would love to hire you.’’

Alec blushed and threaded his fingers together. “Uh-’’

“Or would you like to have a tour first?’’

“Yes. I would love that.’’ Alec said nodding his head.

“Alright. We’ll head to the kitchen so you can meet Maia and Simon. They will be your co-workers.’’

Alec fiddled a little with his fingers, a nervous habit, as he got up and followed Lydia to the kitchen. Upon entering, Alec’s eyes grew as big as the dinner plates and looked around in awe.

The kitchen was huge and very modernly decorated. Alec felt like coming home. It was everything he had ever wanted for a kitchen to work in. He noticed two people standing behind a working bench. There was a girl and a boy. They were talking and laughing together happily. The girl wore a white button up shirt with a black blazer over it and a matching bow tie. Her laugh sounded so happy and carefree. The boy next to her wore a _Rock Solid Panda_  band shirt with a black apron over it. His hair was swept up in a quiff and was laughing so hard that he doubled over. Lydia walked over with Alec hot on her tail.

“Guys. This is Alec Lightwood, he is applying for the job as kitchen boy.’’

Maia’s brown eyes skimmed over Alec curiously, simply eyeing him up and down. A smile tugged on her lips and she extended her hand out to him.

“I’m Maia.’’ She said with a warm smile.

“Alec.’’ He said as he shook her hand, a lopsided smile appearing on his face.

“Hi!’’ The other boy said excitedly and happily shook Alec’s hand, a little too wildly. “My name is Simon Lewis! It would be so amazing if you came to work here with us! Don’t get me wrong, working with Maia is amazing and I love her as my best friend but it’d be awesome to talk with another guy friend. You know what I mean?’’

Alec blinked at the boy, not knowing what to exactly say to that. So he decided to simply smile and nod at the enthusiastic man. He had to admit, he was a little overwhelmed with their enthusiasm but if anything it made him feel very welcome too.

He had a feeling he would get along just fine with them.

* * *

 

Alec let out a tired sigh as he shrugged his coat off and draped it over the coat rack. He delicately kicked his shoes off and casually ran a hand through his hair as the smell of freshly cooked dinner made it’s way to his senses. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air, humming at the smell from his mother’s food. He walked down the hall and to the dining room where he watching his family sitting around the table as Maryse went to fill their plates.

Alec leaned against the doorpost with his shoulder, a warm smile on his face as he watched his family. Robert sat listening to Isabelle as she told him excitedly about her day, Jace sat with his phone under the table-as usual- probably texting one of his girl friends he met in the bar the previous weekend. Maryse set his plate down in front of him and scolded him, telling him to put his phone away during diner. Jace’s cheeks flushed red at being caught and quickly slipped his phone in his pocket. Alec wished that he could take his phone and snap a picture of this moment. Alec was very aware they were far from perfect but then again, no one was perfect and to him, his family was perfectly imperfect.

Maryse looked up and smiled when she saw her oldest son standing there. “Alec, come sit quickly!’’

Alec pushed himself off the wall and moved to sit next to his sister and handed his mother his empty plate. Isabelle pushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear before resting her elbow on the table, her chin in her hand as she smirked at Alec.

“And big brother? How did your interview go at the palace?’’

Alec put the glass he had been drinking from down and licked his lips. “It went very well. It was not really an interview, though. At least that’s what Lydia told me. She really wanted to hire me because of what dad told all about me.’’ He said, giving his father a playful glare.

“Well, in my defense. Everything I told them was true.’’ Robert smirked.

“Okay.’’ Isabelle said and leaned even closer. “But did you accept the job or not?’’

Alec stared at her for a second before his gaze was drawn to Jace, who also stared back at him curiously. And just like that he wasn’t sure if he should share the news, if he should even go. He even considered getting up from the table to call Lydia and just blow the whole thing off.

He had accepted the job and that meant he had to move out of here and into his own room in the castle. And that meant he wouldn’t get to spend every living second with his siblings anymore or see them as often. What if Jace got a girlfriend in the meantime while he was gone? Could he risk his chance at love for a job? He-

Alec blinked as a pair of perfect manicured fingers snapped in front of his eyes.

“Helloooo!’’ Isabelle draught out. “Earth to Alec!’’

“Did you take the job?’’ Jace repeated the question slowly, an eyebrow arched at his brother’s odd behavior.

“Oh!’’ Alec cleared his throat and adverted his eyes from Jace. “Yes. I did.’’

Jace’s brown and blue eyes started shining with happiness for his brother. “That’s amazing Alec! I am proud of you!’’

Isabelle leaned in the rest of the way and hugged her big brother tightly. He smiled and pulled her closer, resting his head on top hers. He knew that he would miss these moments with her, even if they had times were they annoyed the hell out of each other

“I am so happy for you,big brother.’’ She whispered softly before pulling away and smirking at him. “Does this mean I get your huge room now?’’

A laugh bubbled up from his chest and he playfully messed up her hair. “No chance.’’

Maryse and Robert got up to move around the table and embrace Alec too. Maryse let out a soft sigh as his arms slotted around her back. “I am so proud of you, Alec. You’ve grown up so fast.’’ Maryse pulled away from the hug and cupped his face.

Alec glanced at her with glossy eyes, he didn’t want to get emotional in front of his family but seeing his mom shining with so much pride in front of him made his heart twist in the best way possible. “I love you, mom.’’ He choked out and Maryse let out a choked up laugh.

She leaned to rest her forehead against his and stroked his cheeks. “I love you, too, son.’’

Robert squeezed his shoulder, a bright smile on his face. “You’re going to do great things there, Alec.’’

“I know, dad. Thank you for giving me this opportunity.’’

Robert just pulled him in a big hug. Alec squeezed so tight that he didn’t want let go anymore.

Later that evening Isabelle was sprawled out on his bed as she watched him pack his stuff. It was if a bomb had gone off in Alec’s, usually very clean and neat, bedroom. Clothes were scattered all over the floor and chairs and his books that were on the shelf had been knocked over and some even layed on the floor.

Isabelle was laughing as she watched her brother move through the mess. “It’s funny that mom always scolds me for being messy and never cleaning my room and she hasn’t even this hell hole yet.’’

Alec threw a jumper at her. “Shut up and make yourself useful.’’

Rolling her eyes fondly she pushed herself up and starting folding some of Alec’s close and stacking them. “You know,’’ She whispered softly. “Between you and me, I am going to miss you a lot. Jace is great and all but he’s not like you. Like... he does not give such great advice like you do.’’

Alec smiled fondly and shook his head. “I still have my phone, you know. You can always text or call me after working hours. I’ll always be there. And you can always visit me whenever you want or I can come home and visit you guys sometimes. It’s gonna be fine, Iz.’’

Isabelle got up and wrapped her arms around Alec tightly, resting her head against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the steady drum of her big brother’s heartbeat. “I love you.’’

“I love you, too, Iz.’’ He mumbled into her hair. He closed his eyes and dropped a kiss against her head.

* * *

 

Alec put his bags down and went to ring the doorbell but the door was pulled open before his finger even touched the metal. Lydia’s blue eyes blinked at him in surprise before smiling widely.

“Alec, you’re here! And quite on time, too!’’ She said and stepped aside to let him in. “Do you need help with your bags?’’

“Oh, uhm-’’ Alec mumbled before a men appeared behind her.

“Don’t worry, we got this, Lydia.’’ A pale, tall man with piercing green eyes said. He offered Alec a small smile and nodded at him as he took one of the bags before turning back to yell over his shoulder. “Raphael! Lend me a hand for a second!’’

A grumpy looking, shorter man with a sun kissed skin appeared next to the pale guy and took Alec’s other bags. Alec noticed that they were dressed like police men, but they wore black t-shirts with the words ‘security’ on the upper left side of the shirt. The shorter man- Raphael, Alec remembered- picked up Alec’s other bags and gave him what Alec assumed was supposed to be a smile and slowly smiled back.

Lydia placed a hand on his back and guided him to the kitchen area. “Here’s your apron. Simon and Maia are already downstairs prepping. Don’t be nervous about anything, take this first week to look around, get to know everyone a little. If you have any questions about anything, don’t hesitate to ask me or anyone else.’’

Alec tied his apron and smiled, nodding at her. “I will. Thanks Lydia.’’

“Good luck on your first day, Alec.’’ She said placing her hand on her shoulder before moving on.

Alec opened the door and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen as he finished tying his apron. Maia lifted her head up at the sound of the door being opened, her black curls slightly bouncing at the movement.

“Alec!’’ She grinned and jumped from the working bench she had taken a seat on while talking to Simon. “It’s so good to see you! We’re going to have so much fun together.’’

Alec scratched his hair shyly and offered her a small smile. “Thanks. I am very excited to have this opportunity.’’

Simon cleaned his hands on his apron and patted Alec’s shoulder. “It’s amazing to have you here.’’

“Come on,’’ Maia hooked her arm through Alec’s. “Today is just your work in day. Simon can show you how to make the dough for the freshly baked buns Asmodeus and Magnus have for every breakfast.’’

Alec sat on Maia’s spot on the workbench, talking and laughing with them. He had to admit that when he had first arrived here he was feeling a bit homesick but now that he had Maia and Simon around to distract him he felt so much better.

Suddenly the door of the kitchen was thrown open and the tan boy from the day before- The prince, Alec reminded himself- rushed in before slamming the door shut and leaning against it, breathing heavily.

“Maia!’’ He cried out dramatically when he saw the girl and stuck his hands out to her. “Hide me! Raph and Ragnor are looking for me!’’

Maia rolled her eyes and jumped from her spot next to Alec and walked over to him, crossing her arms. “What kind of trouble did you get yourself in this time?’’

“Nothing.’’ Magnus blinked at her with puppy eyes. Maia just raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Nothing! I swear!’’

That’s when the prince laid his eyes on Alec. The panicked look in his eyes disappeared and made room for flirtation as he eyed him up and down before sauntering over to him. Alec noticed he moved as a leopard, flawlessly and determinated, ready to jump their pray at anytime.

“Well, hello.’’ He purred when he was close enough. “I’m Magnus. I don’t think we have been formally introduced.’’

Alec got lost in the dark brown eyes. Magnus stood so close that Alec even noticed the small golden specks in them. A soft lopsided smirk made it’s way on his face. “Alec.’’ He breathed out.

Magnus smiled satisfied but squeaked as Maia grabbed him by his upper arm and dragged him into the pantry, closing the door. “You had to _hide,_ remember?’’ She smirked. “Not stand around flirting!’’

Simon snickered at the situation as the door opened again and the two security guards came striding in the kitchen.

“Okay,’’ The taller one of the two said. “Where is he, Maia?’’

Maia simply shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea, Ragnor.’’

Just then there was a muffled sneeze coming from within the pantry. Raphael and Ragnor shared a glance before Raphael pulled the door open from the pantry and Magnus waved goofily at them.

Raphael just rolled his eyes, seized Magnus by his wrist and pulled Magnus out of the pantry. “King Asmodeus wants to see you.’’ He grumbled and tugged him towards the exit.

Magnus turned halfway and grinned at Alec. “See you soon, pretty boy!’’

Ragnor kneeled him gently. “Move it, Bane.’’

Alec looked over at Maia and Simon with wide eyes and burning cheeks while those two were doubled over from laughing too hard.

After all the commotion they started on the buns together, Maia and Simon enlightening Alec on Magnus and his mischievous behavior.

“Do you guys think he’s just lonely?’’ Alec mumbled slowly.

Maia opened her mouth to answer his question when the door was slammed open for a third time. She frowned when she noticed Ragnor standing in the doorway, hunched over and breathing heavily. He lifted his head but didn’t really need to say anything, his eyes said all to Simon and Maia.

“Code red,’’ He mumbled.

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed together. “What-What’s code red?’’ he whispered to Simon.

Simon looked at him sadly. “We use it when Magnus is in dire need of our support.’’ He glanced at Maia. “Which means-’’

“Something bad happened.’’ Maia whispered worriedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!
> 
> Yes I am still alive x) I am sorry it took so long for me to update!  
> But it's a new year and I have some exciting things coming for this fic and I hope you are all ready for it!
> 
> Lots of love xxx
> 
> So much love to Alaa for letting me use her edit for my fic! Go follow her on twitter, @kittycatbane and show her awesome edits some love!


	3. Chapter 3

“Can you stop tugging on my arm? It feels like you’re tearing it off.’’

“I’ll stop tugging on your arm if you come with us willingly.’’ Ragnor grumbled.

Magnus wanted nothing more then to roll his eyes but he didn’t want to piss off Ragnor anymore then he had too.

When they had first met Magnus and Ragnor didn’t seem to get along at all. Magnus had been furious with his father that he arranged a bodyguard for him without even talking to him about it. He saw Ragnor as a nuisance, someone who would follow him around everywhere and judge him for his decisions. And that’s exactly what Ragnor did. But what Magnus hadn’t seen coming was how Ragnor started to care for him, how he was always the first of his friends to comfort him if he had a fight or argument with his father again. He would give him fatherly advice whenever he struggled and that’s when Magnus realized more and more how fond he became of him. He began to see him as a friend and a brother he never had. Magnus had never expected to grow so close to him.

When Raphael came to work with Ragnor, Magnus quickly grew adjusted to the situation. Raphael and him were also quick to grow a strong bond. Magnus loved teasing the grump Latino as much as he could, especially when he found out he was crushing on one of the kitchen employees. At first he thought it had been Maia, which would’ve made sense. They were both sassy and snarky at time and seemed to get along just fine. But to Magnus’ surprise he revealed Maia was just his best friend and nothing more. That left only one person that worked in the kitchen and that was Simon. He found it quite funny, because they were complete opposites of one other. Simon was loud and bubbly, always doing his best to make others smile as much as they could while Raphael was silent and grumpy and mostly liked to keep to himself. That’s why Magnus was surprised the first time he had heard him laugh was because of one of Simon’s jokes.

“Rapha.’’ Magnus sighed and turned to the Latino man, his brown eyes big and pleading, lips formed into a pout. “Raphy.’’

Raphael grimaced. “Dios mio, don’t call me that. I hate it when you call me that or when you look at me like that.’’

“Ignore it, Raphael.’’ Ragnor instructed him as he pulled the throne doors open.

Magnus scowled as his two best friends dragged him into the room where his father was sitting with his legs crossed and an unreadable expression on his face. Magnus hated meeting him like this. It was when Asmodeus meant business. Magnus always felt so small during these meetings. Asmodeus waved with his hand for Raphael and Ragnor to stand by the door.

“So.’’ Asmodeus sighed out loudly and sat up straighter. “You finally decided to show, huh?’’

Magnus arched a sassy eyebrow. His eyes flicked over to Catarina and Luke who were standing on the other side of the room by the door, behind Asmodeus. He then continued to disinterestedly stare at his freshly painted finger nails that Clary had done the other day. “Not that I had a choice, really.’’

“Your attitude is really testing my patience, Magnus.’’

Magnus closed his eyes in order to stop the eye roll he felt coming on and let out an exasperated sigh. “Well, then I propose we hurry this along, shall we?’’

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes in anger and his nostrils flared but he decided to ignore his son’s remark. “We need to talk about your future, Magnus.’’

“We? Last time I checked my future belonged to me.’’

“Magnus stop being so damn difficult! You are the crown prince of Alicante, you need to take more responsibility for your actions!’’

“You need to stop telling me how to live my life!’’ Magnus yelled, his eyes blazing. “Just cause I go out every now and then doesn’t mean I am an awful prince! I just know how to have fun!’’

“’Every once in awhile.’’’ Asmodeus snorted and glanced over his shoulder at Luke and Catarina with a snort.

Luke and Catarina didn’t laugh.

Turning back to his son he exhaled tiredly. “Anyways,’’ He said glaring at Magnus. “That is why Catarina and Luke have helped me finding you a fiancé. You are almost twenty-one. It’s time you start acting more responsible and mature and we think that starting to settle down might ground you.’’

Magnus felt like his entire world was crashing down.

“Her name is baroness Camille Belcourt.’’ Asmodeus continued but his voice grew distant to Magnus’ ears. It was like Magnus was being pulled underwater.

“The Belcourt family will join us for dinner tonight so you two can meet. I want you here in time-’’

“No.’’ Magnus mumbled.

“Also I want you to put on your nicest clothes. Perhaps Jocelyn and Clary can help you with that.’’

“No!’’

“Also maybe you could show Camille around the castle-’’

“ _NO!_ ’’ Magnus shouted, his voice booming through the room.

“Excuse me?’’ His father snarled. “What did you just say?’’

“I said ‘no’.’’ Magnus huffed out.

“Magnus you need to understand that this is not your decision to make-’’ His father tried to say calmly.

“How can it not be?’’ Magnus fumed. “It is _my_ future, _my_  life!’’

“I am doing this to protect you, Magnus!’’ Asmodeus clenched his jaw.

“The hell your are!’’ Magnus screamed. “Mom would understand me! Mom and you married out of love! You of all people should understand you can’t force someone to marry them if they don’t love them! If mom were here she would want me to be happy!’’

“Well she is not here! Is she?!’’ Asmodeus roared back furiously. “And that is _your_  fault!’’

“Asmodeus! That’s enough.’’ Luke finally snapped and stalked over to calm the fuming king.

Magnus stumbled back from his father with wide eyes as if he had just been slapped in the face. Tears started to blur his vision and his throat started to swell but he would not cry in front of his father. He would. Not. Cry.

“Screw you!’’ He yelled out, ignoring the way his voice cracked before turning on his heel and storming out of the room.

“Magnus!’’ Raphael and Ragnor called out after him worriedly, sharing a glance before running after their friend.

“I’m getting the others.’’ Ragnor rushed out and jogged towards the kitchen door as Raphael ran up the stairs, running to get Clary before they ran together to Magnus’ room.

Raphael almost slipped as he slid to a stop in front of Magnus’ door, knocking loudly on it.

“Leave me alone!’’ Came the muffled reply.

“Magnus.’’ Raphael sighed worriedly, just as Ragnor ran up to him with the others behind him. “It’s us. Let us in, buddy. I promise it’s going to be okay.’’

“It’s not going to be okay! He fucking got me engaged! I don’t to talk, Raphael! Go. Away!’’

“Mi amigo.’’ Raphael said softly. “Por favor. Estamos preocupados por ti. No tienes que hablar si no quieres. Solo quiero que sepas que no estás solo.’’

It stayed silent after that for a few seconds until Raphael heard Magnus the lock open. He opened the door and walked in with the others close behind him. Magnus grabbed Raphael’s arm and pulled him into a tight hug. Raphael normally didn’t really like to be hugged randomly but in times like these he didn’t mind. If it was something his friend needed then he was happy to give it to him.

“Gracias, mi amigo. No tienes idea de la suerte que tengo de tenerte a ti ya Ragnor an mi vida. Haces que este infierno sea un poco mas facil.’’

“Come on!’’ Ragnor groaned irritated. “I heard my name but know like zero Spanish. You guys know I hate it when you talk Spanish when I’m around.’’

Magnus chuckled as he moved to sit on his king sized bed and wrapped the blanket around him with a sigh. Clary said next to him on the bed and gently placed her hand on top of his. Ragnor sat down next to him on his other side and squeezed his shoulder. Raphael, Simon, Maia and Alec sat down in front of him in a small circle.

“There’s nothing I can do.’’ Magnus muttered. “I have to do as my father says and marry Camille Belcourt.’’

“I can’t believe this is real.’’ Maia huffed. “It’s 2017. Why the hell does he think that he can arrange a marriage for you? It’s bullshit.’’

“Yeah, preach.’’ Magnus groaned. His eyes flicked over to Alec and he sort of felt bad for him. It was only pretty boy’s first day and he already got dragged into his stupid family drama. “I am sorry this happened on your first day, pretty boy.’’

He raised an amused eyebrow as he saw Alec look behind him in confusion and then turned his gaze back to Magnus, looking at him questioningly and pointed to himself if asking ‘you’re talking to me?’

Magnus chuckled and shook his head fondly. ‘Yes, you. You’re quite pretty, Alexander.’’

“Uh-’’ The man stuttered as his face started to turn red. No one had called him beautiful before. “It’s alright. It’s not your fault.’’

Magnus smiled. He liked Alec, not just because he was pretty. There was something so- innocent about him. He seemed like a very closed off man to him but for some reason there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he glanced at Alec. And literally, he’s only known the guy for about twenty minutes. Magnus had never felt something like this before and it confused him but also scared him. But he was determined to figure out what the feeling was.

“I think he’s glad he now knows what it’s really like to work and live here.’’ Simon snickered.

“Shut up, Sherman.’’ Magnus glared.

A weird sound filled the silence and everyone stared wide eyed at Raphael who was turning a deep red and had a hand clamped over his mouth.

“Did you just _titter_?’’ Clary basically screeched with laughter as Maia cackled loudly.

“Man you are so obvious, buddy.’’ She managed to get out between giggles and patted Raphael on the back. Raphael wanted to sink into the ground.

Simon tilted his head. “What is obvious about him? I wanna know, too!’’

Raphael choked on air while Maia sighed and shook her head. “And you are too oblivious for your own good.’’

“Por el armor de Dios.’’ Raphael moaned in despair. “Por favor, crea un agujero en el que pueda saltar y desaparecer para siempre.’’

Magnus started coughing in his hand. “Simon knows Spanish.’’

Upon that revelation Raphael turned even redder by embarrassment, pulling his knees up to his chest an wrapping his arms around them and burying his face in the gap, groaning pathetically.

Ragnor started to feel sympathetic for his friend. “Look, I’m glad we’re all making fun of Raph, but I suggest we start getting back to work and make sure everything is good for tonight.’’

Maia pushed herself up and leaned down to hug Magnus who happily accepted the comfort. “It’s gonna be okay, prince.’’

Magnus smiled into her warm neck and squeezed her a little tighter as a silent thank you before loosening his grip and send his friends a smile as they all piled out of the room. All, except for Clary.

Magnus tilted his head like a puppy. “Why the frown, Biscuit?’’

Clary pursed her lips. “Are you really going through with this? The arranged marriage?’’

Magnus stared down at the ground. “I don’t think I have a choice, my dear Biscuit.’’

“You always have a choice, Magnus. It’s your own life. Shouldn’t you be the one to decide how you are as a prince?’’

Magnus pulled her in his arms and rested his chin on top of her head. “I love you, little red.’’ He whispered. “You always understand me better then anyone. But I must do this if I want my father to be proud of me and happy.’’

“And you? Would you be happy?’’

“Has my happiness ever mattered?’’

“It has.’’ Clary insisted softly. “To me.’’

Magnus tightened her hold on her and they there in silence, silently comforting each other. 

* * *

 

Simon and Alec were huddled over one of the kitchen counters, reading over the recipes they had to make for the dinner that evening. Maia came strolling in looking fancy with her black blazer and black bow tie.

“Ugh, I hate this.’’ She groaned. “Not only is Magnus’ future sealed with this dinner, I have to wear this dusty old outfit and play waitress.’’

“At least you know it will fit you for the ball next weekend when you have to bar tend.’’

Maia fondly rolled her eyes at her best friend and tossed him a towel to his head. Simon just smiled. “Thanks! I am going to need this.’’

Alec chuckled. “Look, it’s not that I don't enjoy this lover quarrel-’’

“She’s not my girlfriend.’’

“He’s not my boyfriend.’’

“But I think we should focus on the task ahead and start prepping this dinner.’’ Alec continued as if they hadn’t interrupted him.

Maia nodded impressed. “I knew I would like you. First day and already capable of taking charge. I like it.’’

Simon patted Alec on the back as he shyly smiled down. “You’re right, Alec. We need to get our heads straight-’’

“Well, that’s going to be difficult for me.’’ Alec sighed, grinning at Maia when she bursted out in laughter.

Simon just blinked. “Why?’’ he asked.

Alec chuckled as Maia face-palmed. “I’m gay, Simon.’’

  
”Oh!’’ Simon said before laughing. “Yep, no, I get the pun now. Anyways, we need to start focusing on getting these dishes done or king Asmodeus will come for our head.’’

Just then Raphael walked in and Maia started patting Alec’s arm. “Hey, I need to go into the pantry and check if we have enough wine. Come on, Alec. Help me.’’

“Wait, wha-’’ Alec yelped as Maia tugged him towards the pantry and closed the door behind them.

Raphael raised an eyebrow at their odd behavior before turning to face Simon with pink dusted cheeks. “What was that all about?’’

Simon chuckled nervously. “No idea.’’

“Anyways, uhm- King Asmodeus has decided to change the entire menu for tonight. I hope it’s not too much of an inconvenience for you guys-’’

“Oh!’’ Simon perked up, walking closer to Raphael to peer over his shoulder, one of his hand automatically coming up to hold the paper and covering one of Raphael’s hands. “Let me see...’’ He mumbled.

Raphael swallowed thickly. Simon was so close that he could smell his cologne and- Dios mio, he smelled good. Simon’s hand felt warm against his and ever so slowly, and unintentionally Raphael convinced himself, he spread his fingers apart. His heart did that salto thing in his chest when Simon almost immediately let his fingers slip in between his, softly squeezing Raphael’s hand. God, Raphael’s heart was thundering so loudly he was almost sure Simon could hear it. Simon didn’t notice anything.

Simon beamed. “This is even better! I’ve cooked these dishes enough times before and I’m sure Alec will catch on soon enough.’’

Raphael almost started sweating, standing so close to Simon and seeing his stupid cute nose, and those stupid beautiful eyes and- Oh god. Those lips--

“ **Kiss!** ” They heard coming from the pantry.

“ _Maia!’_ ’ Alec cried out quickly after her.

Now both Simon and Raphael turned red and stepped away from each other. Clearing their throats they smiled shyly at each other.

“Thank you.’’ Simon whispered waving his hand with the menu card. “For the-the menu card, I mean.’’

“Anytime.’’ Raphael breathed out. “I- uh. I should go. Ragnor probably needs me. I’ll, uhm, see you later?’’

Not trusting his own voice, Simon just nodded and watched as Raphael all but sped out of the kitchen, sighing sadly. He tugged at his hair angrily, throwing the menu card on the kitchen counter. “ _Thank you for the menu card. _’’__  He mocked himself. “Idiot!’’

“Idiot!’’ Maia chorused as she stalked out of the pantry room with long, confident strides to Simon. “Why did you let him walk out?’’

“He doesn’t like me, Maia.’’ He mumbled bitterly. “I think he’s made that pretty clear.’’

“You’ve gotten be kidding me.’’ Maia and Alec said simultaneously and stared at Simon with wide eyes.

“No!’’ Simon snapped irritatedly. “God, you two are so in sync, it’s disgusting and terrifying at the same time.’’

“Simon, come on. We were joking around.’’

“I don’t have time for that. We have a dinner to prepare. Come on, Alec.’’

Alec wasn’t really sure what to do next and confusingly glanced back and forth between Maia and Simon. Maia, however, rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, walking out of the kitchen. Alec was still in awe of what just happened, and confused what pissed Simon off, still standing frozen in place. Simon lifted his head and arched an eyebrow up.

“Are you coming? There’s a lot we need to do.’’

Alec seemed to snap out of it. “Uh- Yeah, sure.’’

* * *

 

There was a pregnant silence hanging in the air. Asmodeus’ blood was boiling on the inside but he tried to hide it from the Belcourt family who were sitting across the table. He tried to give them a polite smile.

“Ragnor.’’ He hissed under his breath. “ _Ragnor! _’’__

Ragnor swallowed and moved from where he was standing and hurried over to the king’s side. “You called, sir?’’

“Where the _hell_ is, Magnus?!’’ He raged in a hushed voice.

“I- Uh- I don’t know, sir.’

“Excuse me? You don’t _know_? Remind me again Ragnor, why did I hire you in the first place?’’

Ragnor closed his eyes in defeat and let his head hang down. “To watch over your son, sir.’’

“Exactly. And that means you need to _know_  where is. Am I correct?’’

“... Yes, sir.’’

Asmodeus growled low in his throat, throwing another fake smile at the Belcourt family. “Then I suggest you do what you were hired to do, find Magnus and bring him __here__.’’

“Yes, sir.’’

Ragnor briskly walked out of the throne room, mumbling under his breath. He walked into the grand hallway where he spotted Magnus stumbling around as he came through the front door. He frowned and walked over to the young prince.

“Magnus! Where have you been?!’’

Magnus was slurring to himself until he heard his best friend’s voice and looked up, grinning and starting to stumble over to him.

“Ragnor! Raggy- Ragnor, grumpy cat!’’ Magnus sputtered out, hiccuping in between sentences. Ragnor scowled as his friend draped his arms around his shoulders. He could smell the alcohol and he scrunched up his nose in disgust. He was drunk as hell.

“You stink like alcohol, dude! Where have you been?!’’

“I was just getting some-’’ Magnus burped. “S-Some courage.’’

“Everyone was waiting for you at the dinner, your father is-’’

“Oh right!’’ Magnus giggled and started to stumble past Ragnor. “My lovely fiancé and her family are waiting for me! I should go and say hi!’’

Ragnor’s eyes widened and he followed the prince. “Magnus! No! I know what you are thinking, don’t do it! Magnus! Don’t walk through that door!’’

Against better judgement Magnus, who was off of his face from the alcohol, pushed the doors open. “I’m here!’’ He announced loudly, swaying on his feet and speech slurring. “I’m queer! No- wait. I’m bisexual.’’

The Belcourt family and Asmodeus stared at him with wide eyes. Ragnor appeared behind Magnus and saw how the king had clenched his jaw and fists, trembling with suppressed anger.

“Magnus.’’ He said slowly. “What. Are. You. Doing?’’

“Greeting the- the-’’ Magnus frowned, a crinkle forming between his eyebrows as he thought about the visiting families last name.

“The Belcourts.’’ Ragnor mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh yeah!’’ Magnus squeaked out happily. “The Belcourts! And my future f-fiancé!’’

The Belcourts were staring at him with wide eyes, Camille even leaning away from with disgust written all over his face, feeling too uncomfortable around the prince.

Magnus was being so loud that Alec and Simon emerged from the kitchen and stand by the bar where Maia stood, fingers pressed against her mouth as all she could do was stare at the scene that was going down in front of her.

“Magnus.’’ Asmodeus was doing his best to control his anger. He lifted his head and stared at him with dead eyes. “Get out. I don’t want to see you here right now.’’ He then turned back to the Belcourts. “I am very sorry for my son’s behavior. This was not how I intended the night to go. I hope you can forgive my son and me and are willing to five it another ago after I talked to Magnus. Again, I am so so sorry.’’

He got up and guided the family out of the room, continuously muttering out apologies under his breath as he did so. Magnus blinked as he saw what was happening, his mind sobering up a little. “Father-’’

“Be quiet.’’ He sighed as he returned back into the throne room. “I can’t see you right now. Sober up and think about what you did.’’

He brushed past him and slammed the door behind him closed, silence filling the air. Magnus cleared his throat and walked out of the room through the other door, brushing off Ragnor who tried to wrap his hand around his arm. He just wanted to be alone right now.

Simon snapped out of his thoughts and decided to break the awkward silence that was still hanging in the air. “What the hell happened here?’’

“Magnus got wasted off his ass apparently.’’ Maia sighed out. “I never even noticed him leave the castle.’’

“It’s my fault. I should’ve watched him better.’’

“Ragnor-’’ Simon tried to comfort him but Ragnor shook his head.

“Don’t, Simon.’’ He muttered before strolling out of the room to look for Catarina.

Alec turned to Simon and Maia. “I think I am going to get some fresh air.’’ He pointed over his shoulder. “I’ll be back soon and then we’ll clean the kitchen, okay?’’

Simon smiled and nodded. Alec sensed Maia and him had some air to clean between them either way and it was no use for him to be a part of that. He pushed the doors open to the royal garden and closed his eyes as he breathed in the fresh air as the wind blew in his face. He moved down the pathway of the garden, just walking in complete silence until he heard someone sniffling. Furrowing his eyebrows, he halted and tried to zone in on where the sound was coming from. He turned to his right and walked over to the pond where Magnus was sitting, a big bottle of water standing next to him. His nose sounded stuffed and his cheeks were tear stained.

Alec awkwardly cleared his throat, causing Magnus to jump and quickly rub his cheeks dry before glancing over to see who had interrupted him.

“Alexander. I didn’t see you there.’’

Forming a small smile he walked down the steps and over to the bench where Magnus was sitting. He gestured to the empty spot next to him. “Would you mind if I joined you?’’

“Not at all.’’ Magnus said and wiggled his nose as Alec sat down next to him, as if it were itching. Alec thought it was adorable.

“How uhm-’’ Alec sighed and closed his eyes, trying to form a complete sentence in his head. “How are you feeling?’’

A weak chuckle left Magnus’ mouth. “As a failure. My father was right. I don’t know how to handle responsibilities. I’m no good as a prince.’’

“Stop it!” Alec said sharply. Magnus turned to look at him with a surprised expression on his face. “That is _not_  true! You are not the problem. Your father is, I know he’s the king and all that but he should be a dad to you, too. He’s putting so much unnecessary weight on your shoulders without guiding you to handle it.’’

“Well. I have not always been an easy boy.’’

“Maybe not. But that’s no reason to treat you like that. When was the last time you and your father had a son-father talk? And not a king-prince talk?’’

“I can’t even remember. Maybe never. Catarina always tells me my father has changed so much after my mom’s suicide. I never knew what it was like to be a kid. I missed out on that and you know what? All I want, for once in my life, is to feel _normal_. Like any other kid.’’

“It must’ve been hard.’’ Alec whispered. He didn’t mean to pry but he was sure this was something Magnus had been bottling up for years and he just needed someone to listen. And besides if Magnus didn’t want to talk about it he could always say so. “Is that why you are... acting out now?’’

“I think so.’’ Magnus exhaled. “It’s like my dad doesn’t care what I do unless I behave. So...I act out too...’’

“To get his attention.’’ Alec mumbled, realization washing over. Magnus felt alone and unloved by his father.

Magnus rubbed his eyes, nodding his head. “Yeah.’’ His voice quivered and Alec’s heart clenched. “Like, I always knew he blamed me. Even though he never said it out loud before I knew. We both did.’’

Alec scooted a little closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in a soothing attempt. Magnus rapidly blinked his eyes to prevent more tears from falling.

“I’m sorry.’’ Magnus sniffled. “Must be the alcohol getting to me.’’

“Don’t apologize.’’ Alec whispered softly.

Magnus turned his head to look Alec in his eyes. Alec felt like all the air was being punched from his lungs. Magnus’ eyes were glossy and red from crying, his make up smudged and smeared over his cheeks. But Alec thought that even now this man was absolutely one hundred percent gorgeous. His heart started thumping louder in his chest and he gulped, hoping that Magnus wouldn’t be able to hear his spasming heart.

“Thank you, Alexander.’’ Magnus smiled. “It means a lot you took your time to listen to me.’’

“How do you feel now?’’

Magnus thought about it for a second. “Like I am going to have a massive hangover in the morning.’’

Alec started laughing loudly and Magnus was quick to join in. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy and _free_. Besides, he loved hearing Alec laugh now that he heard it for the first time. It was a beautiful sound and he sounded so carefree.

“No, but seriously,’’ Magnus said fondly. “I feel like a ton of weights have lifted off my shoulders.’’

Alec smiled at him. “I’m happy to hear that. Listen to your heart, Magnus. Do what it says you should do, then you can never be wrong.’’

“You really are one of a kind, Alexander.’’ Magnus breathed out before leaning in close to Alec and brushing his lips against against his warm cheek.

Alec’s eyes fluttered shut when he felt those soft lips press against his cheek, his heart only thundering louder.

“Sweet dreams.’’ Magnus whispered hoarsely before grabbing his bottle of water and getting up to walk back into the castle.

Alec watched him for a while before closing his eyes again and groaning into his hands.

“ _Fuck!_ ’’

* * *

 

“I saw you with that new kitchen boy.’’

“Big deal, Biscuit.’’ Magnus rolled his eyes. “And his name is Alexander. Well- Alec, actually.’’

“Okay. So why were you two all alone, hm?’’ Clary wiggled her eyebrows.

“I just- I needed to let some stuff out.’’

“And you opened up to him?’’

“What can I say, Biscuit? Trust makes you do strange things. Myst be something in the air. Now, please, Clarissa. Do you know where father is? I need to talk to him.’’

“Yeah, I saw he went into his bedroom. Good luck, Magnus.’’

Magnus smiled and dropped a kiss to her red locks and quickly made his way to his father’s master bedroom. He took a deep breath when he arrived and exhaled slowly, before lifting his hand up to knock on the door.

“You may enter.’’ Came the tired voice from inside.

“Father?’’ Magnus asked as he pushed the doors open and made his way inside, being sure to close them behind him again. “May I speak to you a moment?’’

“What is it, Magnus? I am tired after this long day and would like to make my way to bed.’’

“I know. I promise you this won’t take long. I am sorry for all the troubles I have cost you. My behavior today was nothing short of awful and I sincerely apologize. And-’’ Magnus closed his eyes for a second. “If the Belcourts would forgive me, then I would be honored to marry their daughter.’’

Asmodeus turned around to his son and stared at him. “Why the sudden change of heart?’’

“Someone ensured me to do what’s in my heart. I want what’s best for all of us.’’

Asmodeus got up and walked over to Magnus, cupping his face with a relieved sigh that fell from his lips. “I am so proud of you, my son. You are starting to think as a real king.’’

Magnus’ eyes filled with fresh tears and he launched forward to hide his face in his father’s chest, arms coming up to hug him tightly. Asmodeus pulled the boy closer to him and one hand cradled the back of his head. Magnus closed his eyes and let himself come to ease in his father’s hold. “I love you, dad.’’

“I love you, too, son.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Trust makes you do strange things. There must be something in the air.'' Yes, Magnus. THAT'S CALLED LOVE!
> 
> Okay, now that I have let that out I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this story so far! I've got quite some fun new (one-shot) fics coming on as well so updating for Love Wreck Thrill Ride and the next chapter for The King's Man might take a little while longer! Just a head's up <3
> 
> Love to you all and as always thank you so much for the tremendous support! You guys rock! :D
> 
> So much love to Alaa for letting me use her edit for my fic!   
> Go follow her on twitter, @kittycatbane and show her awesome edits some love!
> 
>  
> 
> Spanish translations: (translated by google translate xD)  
> Por favor. Estamos preocupados por ti. No tienes que hablar si no quieres. Solo quiero que sepas que no estás solo. - Please. We are worried about you. You do not have to talk if you do not want too. I just want you to know that you are not alone.
> 
> Gracias, mi amigo. No tienes idea de la suerte que tengo de tenerte a ti ya Ragnor an mi vida. Haces que este infierno sea un poco mas facil -Thank you, my friend. You have no idea how lucky I am to have you and Ragnor in my life. You make this hell a little easier.
> 
> Por el armor de Dios. Por favor, crea un agujero donde puedas saltar para poder desaparecer para siempre - For the love of God. Please, create a hole where I can jump in and disappear forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -hands tissues-
> 
> Here. You're going to need these.  
> Also please don't kill me

"You did what now?''

Magnus continued to sip his martini, not looking Maia, Simon, Raphael, Ragnor or Clary in the eyes. He did, however, glance at Alec who was looking down at the ground, playing nervously with his fingers. He subconsciously clenched his jaw at the sight and felt his stomach tighten in an unpleasant way, causing the prince to glance away. If he was doing the right thing, then why did it feel so wrong?

"Magnus!'' Maia bit and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Earth to your highness! Why did you agree to marry Camille?''

"Because of my father dear,'' He sighed and put his glass down on the table. "Maybe dad is right. It's time to settle down.''

As if he could feel the burning gaze, Alec lifted his head and stared straight into those golden brown eyes, his heart stopping temporarily. The two boys continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds. Eventually, Alec turned his head away and bit his bottom lip.

"Have you lost your mind? It's _Camille!_ '' Maia huffed out. "She just wants your money.''

"Maia, dearest. It's not that I don't appreciate your concern but I know what I am doing.''

Maia sighed and fave her friend a once-over, leaning back against the couch. "You deserve happiness, Magnus.''

Magnus swallowed but forced a smile on his face. Alec pursed his lips and abruptly got up. Simon tilted his head.

"Where are you going buddy?'' He asked as he watched Alec marching over to the door.

"Just- Getting some air.''

Alec disappeared out of the room and a silence stretched amongst the group of friends. Their eyes moved to Magnus, who played silently with his fingers and inspected his nails, to the door where Alec had gone through.

"What was that all about?'' Maia asked questioningly as Magnus locked eyes with Clary.

Magnus had a feeling she knew damn well what was going on between the two. Magnus just tried to pretend it was nothing, for the sake of his father. He wanted to make him proud and he would do that by marrying Camille.

"I have no idea.'' Magnus lied instead. "Maybe he just wanted to call his family?''

"Could I have a word with Magnus?'' Clary asked suddenly. "Alone?'' She added when no one moved from the couch.

Muttering out some protests, Maia got up and walked out after Simon and Raphael, closing the door behind them. Ragnor paused by the door and turned to look back at his two friends, eyes shimmering with something Magnus couldn’t quite comprehend.

“If you guys need anything... just call, okay?’’ He smiled with a nod and then closed the door behind him, leaving Magnus and Clary all alone.

Clary turned to stare hard at her best friend for a long time, something fierce sparkling in those green eyes. “Are you really going to do this just to please Asmodeus?’’

“Clary.’’ He said, his voice soft and vulnerable, basically pleading with her to not do this, to not go there again.

“No, I need to hear you say this.’’ She grasped his hands in hers and held them gently but tightly.

It reminded him of days when they were younger, where his father was tired and stressed and always ended up snapping at him when all Magnus really wanted to do was play. Clary would end up playing with him in the end, always having a strong hold on his hand as they walked to her room. It grounded Magnus, reminded him that he was never alone and never would be. Clary would always be there for him. It gave him warmth, hope and happiness.

“You deserve all the happiness in the world. Whether it’s with a woman or a man, it’s _okay_. But you and I both know that happiness is not with Camille. Marry her and you will be miserable for the rest of your life and she will be that, too. Please, Magnus, do what’s best for _you_.’’

Magnus smiled a soft smile and brought a hand up to cup his best friend’s cheek. “Biscuit.’’ He whispered, his voice sounding rough and hoarse. “I am doing what must be done and that’s the best for me. Don’t you worry your pretty little redhead over me. I appreciate your concern but I will be fine.’’

He wouldn’t be. Clary knew that better than anyone, she could read her best friend without a problem after twenty-one years. Magnus forced a smile, as if he was trying to convince himself at the same time he was convincing her that it would be fine, and pulled her into a hug, thumb caressing her shoulder and his smile vanishing as she curled up against him.

* * *

 

“ _You have no idea how much I missed hearing your voice. _’’__

Alec closed his eyes and tilted his head back, resting it against the tree he was sitting against. He let her voice sink in, a comfortable silence between the two of them stretching out.

“I missed you, too, Izzy.’’

“ _So, have you managed to find your own prince charming yet? _’’__

Alec cleared his throat and stared at his nails, inspecting them thoroughly. “Not really.’’ He mumbled, cheeks dusting a faint shade of red. “H-How’s Jace?’’

Isabelle’s carefree laughter sounded through the phone and Alec’s heart constricted. He missed his little sister. Oh, the things he’d give to be home for a little while. “ _Chasing the girls, nothing new there. _’’__

Alec tightened his jaw. “Right, yes, of course. How are mom and dad?’’

“ _They’re good. Oh! We’re actually coming over this weekend! King Asmodeus asked dad to organize his son’s engagement party! _’’__

Alec fell silent. He didn’t know why, well he knew _why_ but he didn’t want to admit it, why his heart clenched in the most painful way at the mention of Prince Magnus’ engagement. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Why did he always get feelings for guys that would never see him more than as a friend or a brother?

There was this empty hole in his chest. It felt like there was this black voice there. He just wanted... to spend his life with someone, come home to someone waiting for him, making dinner and giving him the softest kisses when he would say “ _Honey, I am home! _’’__. Someone to cuddle with in bed, sharing lazy and loving kisses, let them play with his hair in the way he loves. He just wanted to be loved by someone and love them in return. Was that too much to ask?

“ _Alec? _’’__  Isabelle’s voice brought him back to earth and he blinked a few times. “ _Are you still there? _’’__

“Yeah.’’ He choked out and cleared his throat when he heard how broken his voice sounded. “Yeah, I am still here.’’

“ _Jace, mom, and I are allowed to come to the party, too. You better save me a dance, big brother! _’’__

“You know I don’t how to dance to save a life, Iz.’’ Alec laughed out loud.

“ _Then learn! _’’__  Alec could basically see the smirk she had on her face. “ _You have time to learn dancing, I want that dance. _’’__

He let out a chuckle and tilted his head back, glancing up at the blue sky. “Sure thing, sis.’’

They were both silent for a short while. It wasn’t a bad silence, it was a comfortable one. It comforted them, knowing the other one was still on the line, it filled the void they both felt from being apart from each other.

“ _I miss you, big bro.’ _’__

__“__ I miss you, too, Iz. So much.’’ He sighed.

* * *

 

Magnus sighed as he walked up the pathway to the palace, basically dragging his feet. He just came back from visiting the Belcourt family, he had apologized for the way he had behaved last night to Camille and her parents. He eventually even sunk down on one knee, begging for one more chance and asking if he had permission to take their daughter’s hand in marriage. Camille’s parents had been hesitant at first but Camille herself had looked so happy and smug, Magnus couldn’t help but notice that fact, that they had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and gave them their blessing to get married.

So he was officially engaged now. To Camille Belcourt. Magnus hated his life.

He pushed the front door open and frowned when he heard music coming from the ballroom. He walked over to peer inside and then leaned his shoulder against the post, his arms crossing over his chest and a smirk on his lips as he took in the sight in front of him. He had to bite his lip to stop the laugh that wanted to spill over his lips.

In the middle of the ballroom was Alec. Alec tried, emphasis on _tried_ , to dance to the beat of the music. But it looked more like flailing around to Magnus, hence why it looked so funny to him. Alec had his back turned to him the whole time, so when he attempted to d a spin and noticed the prince standing there, he lost his footing in surprise.

“Prince Magnus!” He yelped in embarrassment before he tumbled to the ground and landed on the hard floor with a thud.

“Oh my god.’’ Magnus choked between his laughter and hurried over to the poor kitchen boy’s side. Alec sat up and rubbed his head, looking up at Magnus when he kneeled down next to him. “I am sorry, are you okay?’’

Alec smiled up at him shyly, his cheeks dusted a fade shade of pink. “Yeah, I am fine. My family is coming over to your engagement party this weekend. My sister desperately wants to share a dance with me but as you can tell,’’ Alec trailed off, his lips quirked up as Magnus giggled. “I have two left feet.’’

Magnus chuckled fondly and shook his head in complete adoration. “I think for this kind of dancing you need to have an actual dance partner.’’ He giggled and Alec felt royally fucked hearing the sound. “Come on, get up. I’ll be your dancing teacher.’’

His hand slipped into the warm, bronze one and he tried not to get lost in those beautiful golden brown eyes that were even prettier now that he saw them up close and personal. He couldn’t stop his eyes from going over Magnus’ facial features and mentally concluded that the prince had no flaws whatsoever.

The prince smiled at his friend and tilted his head in an adorable manner. “Alexander.’’

Alec shook his head to snap out of his trance and flashed him a smile. “Sorry, right. Dance lessons.’’

Magnus tittered quietly and tugged on his hand, walking to the middle of the room. He held their hands up and placed his free hand on the taller man’s broad shoulder. Alec swallowed nervously.

“Uh-’’

Magnus just smiled comfortingly and moved his hand from his shoulder, took Alec’s free hand and placed it around his waist. He then re-positioned his own. “It’s okay, Alexander. Don’t be shy.’’

“I am tall, lanky, I have two left feet and am a twenty-four seven gay panicking mess. Of course I am not shy, Magnus.’’

Magnus’ jaw slacked, a beaming smile appearing soon after that and his eyes started to sparkle. “Alexander Lightwood! Did you just crack a _joke?_ ’’

He playfully rolled his eyes and wanted to push him away but ended up tugging him closer instead. “Shut up.’’

A chuckle rumbled from the older man’s chest. “I think it’s adorable.’’

He felt even more shy and ducked his head, trying to hide his burning cheeks from the curious eyes that flicked over his face. He felt the hand that Magnus held onto gently being squeezed and lifted his head back up, seeing that Magnus was wearing a soft, nice smile.

“Shall we begin, Alexander?’’

 And Alec smiled, too. He willed himself to forget everything and everyone for just this moment, squeezing his hand back. “Yes, please.’’

“Okay. Just follow my lead. And!’’ He said quickly just as Alec opened his mouth to say something. “No worrying about stepping on my feet. It’s dancing, it happens.’’

His hazel eyes had stared at the held up finger with surprise and then locked their eyes back with the prince’s, his lips twitching up in a lopsided smirk.

They slowly started dancing, moving to the beat in perfect harmony as Magnus lead them around the ballroom and Alec felt proud that he only stepped on his feet twice. They forgot all about the time, just having a great time together.

“And now, we spin!’’

Alec stared at him with wide eyes. “Wait wha- MAGNUS!’’

Magnus already spun Alec out of his arms before he could finish his sentence and when he tugged him back, Alec stumbled over his own feet, lost his balance and bumped into Magnus where they both tumbled to the ground, Alec landing on top of him.

The prince’s cackling laughter echoed through the room causing Alec to start laughing too. Magnus let out a happy sigh, smiling up at his friend. Alec felt like he was going to die. Magnus was just too beautiful for his own good and his. How could he not be attracted to him?

When the prince saw the male on top of him just freeze and stare at him, he tilted his head in confusion and blinked up at him with big eyes. “Are you alright, Alexander?’’

“You are so fucking gorgeous.’’ Alec blurted out and turned beet red, Magnus blushing as well.

“Well,’’ He purred. “You are not so bad yourself, Alexander.’’

Alec swallowed and moved his hands to place them next to the beautiful man’s head on the floor. The prince saw the intense look that swirled around in those hazel eyes of the man on top of him and his heart started pounding loudly.

“I-’’ Alec stuttered. “I don’t know what I am doing.’’

“It’s okay, Alexander.’’ Magnus’ warm hand came up to cup his cheek, his eyes shining with various emotions. “If you’re thinking about doing what I am thinking you want to do... Then I want you to know that I am okay with it.’’

Alec let out a nervous breath before surging downwards, his nose brushing against Magnus’. The anticipation was building and both men thought their hearts were going to explode in their chests due to pounding so fast and loudly. Just as Alec scrambled all his courage together to lean down and connect their lips, the door to the ballroom was pushed open and the spell was broken, the two men quickly scrambling away from each other before glancing to the door to see who was standing in the door opening.

Simon’s wide eyes flew between the two, standing frozen in the doorway. “Uh.’’ He squeaked out. “Sorry! Alec- Uh- Maia needs your help.’’

The man in question stumbled up on his feet, looking like an utter mess with his red burning cheeks and hair all messy. “Yeah, sure.’’ He said in a high pitched voice. “I am... on my way, Simon.’’

Simon nodded his head, rocking back and forth on his feet. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air and Simon pursed his lips before clacking his tongue. “Right.’’ He muttered, before turning around and left the ballroom.

Alec scrubbed a hand over his face before leaning down and pulling Magnus up, dusting off his jacket as Magnus ran a hand through his styled hair with flushed cheeks.

“You’re making this awkward.’’ He mumbled as he noticed Alexander’s tense body language. “What are you cracking your brain about?’’

“You’re engaged now, Magnus.’’ Alec said sharply, avoiding eye contact at all costs. “It’s wrong to do this.’’

“But it’s not real!’’ Magnus said desperately and grabbed Alec’s hands tightly in his. “I don’t love her and she doesn’t love me. It’s a dumb arranged marriage, it doesn’t mean anything. We’re never going to be happy together. But you and I... We haven’t known each other for that long but there’s something there, Alec. A-And I wanna know what _this_  is.’’

“Magnus.’’ Was all that left the kitchen boy’s mouth, eyes sad and he shook his head. “We can’t.’’

He pulled his hands free from the prince’s fierce grasp and walked out of the ballroom, leaving Magnus behind, who’s hands were still up in the air from when he held Alec’s.

* * *

 

Alec walked into the kitchen, still tying his apron when Maia ran up to him and began to smack him on the chest.

“You were fooling around with Magnus?!’’

“What?’’ He yelped, staring at her with wide eyes, then to Simon who seemed way to absorbed in cutting the vegetables. “No! He was teaching me how to dance for the engagement party.’’

“With your _mouths?_ ’’

Alec closed his eyes in irritation and when he reopened them, he glared at Maia. “I would never cheat with or on someone. We. Didn’t. Kiss.’’ He bit his lip and turned his face away. “We can’t be together. Besides... I’m just some stupid kitchen boy. I will never be enough for the prince of Alicante.’’

Maia frowned as Alec brushed past her and she felt her heart break for her friend. She turned on her heel to see him heading to his working bench. “Alec-’’

“Can we just start on the food?’’

Simon and Maia just stared silently at Alec, then shared a sympathetic look and walked over to Alec who was busy roughly chopping some carrots. Maia placed her hand on the one that was holding the knife and Alec’s movements seized but he continued to stare down. She squeezed his hand and he turned his head to look her in the eyes. No one said a thing, Simon just silently reached out and carefully slide the knife out of his grasp.

“Listen to us.’’ She said firmly and took his hand into hers. “You two might have not known each other that long but everyone can see there’s _something_  going on between the two of you.’’

“Please.’’ Alec pleaded, closing his eyes. “Not you guys too.’’

“She’s right, buddy. Why won’t you give yourself a shot at happiness?’’

Alec ripped his hand out of Maia’s like he just burned it and clenched his jaw, stepping back from his friends and looked at them with hard, angry eyes. “Can everyone just stop interfering in my love life for once? I don’t want him to use me to cheat on her! I want him to actually choose _me! _’’__

“Okay, hotshot. Calm the hell down.’’ Maia said firmly and glared right back at him. “Have you ever realized that it isn’t that easy for him to choose his own happiness? His father has this all planned out for him. We know Asmodeus better than you, hell will break loose before he’d accept Magnus choosing another man, and thus another king once he is crowned, to rule beside him. It’s not that he doesn’t accept his sexuality, he does but to an extant. He tolerates it behind closed doors. But publicly? Hell would literally have to freeze over first. He’s old fashioned like that.’’

“If Magnus wants to figure it out with you, then he’s choosing you as far as he can.’’ Simon shrugged.

Alec rubbed his fingers together and closed his eyes, pressing his hands down on the working bench and he slumped forward. “I’ll think about it. That’s all.’’

“Allow yourself to be happy, Alec.’’ Maia squeezed his arms, still annoyed with his behavior. “Give him time and he’ll choose you over everyone. Just don’t talk like that to us again, I do not appreciate being addressed like that in that tone.’’

“I am sorry, Maia.’’ Alec whispered. Alec bit on the inside of his cheek. He knew things would be awkward next time he saw Magnus but he had to admit, somewhere buried deep down inside of him, he really had been wanting to kiss him. And he knew the urge to kiss Magnus was still there. He lowered his head and exhaled loudly. Prince Magnus Bane sure knew how to make things confusing for him.

“Don’t think too hard.’’ Maia remarked as she retreated and started on her own tasks. “I can hear you cracking your brain from over here.''

“What’s even holding you back? Magnus is into you and he’s only with Camille to be a good prince. But with your help, King Asmodeus might open up to the idea of a same sex couple ruling Alicante.’’

“Is that why you and Raphael keep dancing around each other?’’ Alec snapped back fiercely. “You’re scared what Asmodeus would think once he finds out?’’

Simon stepped back from Alec and the taller man noticed how he clenched his jaw, his words obviously hitting a weak spot. “No, it has nothing to do with Raphael and me. Maia already said he approves of same sex relationships, just not if one of them is a soon-to-be king. But Magnus cares what his father thinks of him.’’

Maia noted the tension between the two and sighed. “Guys. Enough. Okay, let’s just drop this topic and finish the lunch.''

The three friends started to work on their own tasks silently, but somewhere along the line Simon and Maia managed to make Alec chuckle and loosen up again. He joked around with Maia and they teased Simon about Raphael like they always did, like any other day.

When they walked into the dining room to put the lunch on the tables, they saw that the Belcourt family were sitting with the king and the prince. Camille was seated next to Magnus and Alec couldn’t help but notice that her hand was on top of his. Alec felt like there was a stone in his stomach and he quickly pulled the bowls down on the table, not making eye contact with Magnus and stalked away quickly. Asmodeus’ eyes flicked between the two of them and then over to Simon and Maia who offered him a smile.

“You guys seem happy today,’’ He said, referring to when the three friends had walked in laughing and joking. “Is there some good news that we haven’t heard of yet?’’

“Just some inside joke between the three of us, King Asmodeus.’’ Simon said politely and the king nodded with a smile, then gestured to the free chairs.

“You guys know you’re allowed to join us whenever if you want, too.’’

Alec had scurried back to Maia’s side and she placed a comforting hand on his arm, smiling warmly at Asmodeus. “Thank you, sir. But it’s lovely weather outside so I think we’re spending our break out there.’’

“As you wish,’’ Asmodeus nodded in understanding. “It looks delicious, thank you all for your hard work as always.’’

The threesome took that as their cue to leave them to eat and with a nod of their head they left the room. Simon patted Alec’s shoulder. “You go ahead and pick a table on the balcony, alright? Maia and I will get our and your food and then we’ll be right there.’’ He then grabbed Maia’s wrist before tugging her away, ignoring her confused cries of protest.

Alec shook his head at Simon’s antics and stepped out into the garden. He closed his eyes the second he felt the warmth of the sun kiss his skin and breathed in the summer air in before breathing out again. He didn’t turn around when he heard someone walk up to him, thinking it was either Simon or Maia.

“Beautiful weather, isn’t it?’’

Alec snapped his eyes open and looked over his shoulder to see Camille standing there. Magnus’ _fiancé._

“Ms. Belcourt.’’ Alec said stiffly, turning his gaze back out over the garden.

Camille went to lean on the railing next to Alec and stared out over the garden as well. “I know you must not like me.’’

Alec snorted. “What gave you that idea? The fact you’re basically forcing Magnus into a marriage that could never make him happy?’’

Camille sighed before turning to Alec. “Look, this might shock you but I don’t want to be with Magnus romantically. This marriage is for him to be king. Asmodeus is fine with him being bisexual but not if he wants to be a king someday. But I saw how he looked at you just now. You might be able to make him _actually_  happy. I want him to be happy. And if that’s with you, then that’s fine. I’ll pretend with him for the outside world and Asmodeus.’’

Alec was taken aback and stared at her with wide eyes. He let his eyes wonder over her face and to the dress she was wearing. She was gorgeous, that was something Alec couldn’t deny. So why would Magnus want him over her? He just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“I-’’ He stumbled and shook his head. “You’d be like... his _beard_? Willingly?’’

A smile tugged upon her cherry red lips and a chuckle left her mouth. “I’m not as selfish as I might look. Magnus is an amazing prince and he deserves to be the best king. Maybe Asmodeus would actually come around some day. I’m sure you’d make an awesome king, too.’’

He felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment and he glanced away, gulping. He placed his arms back on the railing. He was nervously rubbing his fingers together as he let her words sink in. “What if you find someone you fall in love with? What if he and I don’t want to be a secret to the world?’’

Camille sucked her bottom lip in. “That make it all a little bit more complicated. I don’t have an eye on anyone at the moment so there’s no need to worry about that right now. But maybe you and Magnus should talk about this. Just think very clearly about what you want.’’

When she received no response, she let out a sigh and pushed herself away from the railing, walking back inside and leaving Alec alone to stare over the garden. He closed his eyes when he heard her heels clacking away in the far distance and dropped his head.

He didn’t want to risk getting caught and let Magnus ruin his chances to be the king he deserved to be.

He’d have to distance himself.

* * *

 

Magnus smiled at the Belcourt family as they talked to his father and sometimes to him. He stiffly plucked a strip of back out of his sandwich and slowly chewed on it so he could avoid answering their questions. He turned his head to the door opening when he heard the familiar sound of heels clacking against the tiles.

Camille came rounding the corner and flash all of them a smile. Magnus, however, noticed that there was a storm of emotions brewing in her eyes. She smoothed her dress down as she took her place next to Magnus. Magnus pressed his fist against his mouth as he chewed and leaned closer to her. “Where have you been?’’

Camille sighed and with one quick movement she pushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. “I got lost looking for the bathroom.’’

Magnus squinted his eyes at her for a few seconds. He could tell she was lying but made it very obvious she didn’t want to tell him the truth in front of their parents.

He let it slide for now and went back to munching on his sandwich, not saying much unless he was asked something or was spoken too. After the lunch King Asmodeus and Camille’s parents left the two alone and Magnus crossed his legs, turning sideways in his chair so he could stare at her. “Where have you been?’’ He asked again, more firm this time.

Camille shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I told you.’’ She whispered. “I got lost looking for the bathroom.’’

“Don’t lie to me.’’ Magnus snapped and narrowed his eyebrows at her. “What were you really doing?’’

“Fine. I talked to Alec. I saw you looking at him and wanted to let him know the two of you deserved to be happy together. And, if you needed me to, I’d still be your ‘fiancé’.’’

Magnus fell into a stunned silence and stared at her, blinking his eyes in surprise. He had not imagined that. He relaxed and he smiled a genuine smile at her. “Thank you, Camille.’’

“It’s not fair for your father to act like this. You deserve a great love story.’’

“I misjudged you. And for that I am sorry. I thought you were this-’’

Camille waved his apology away and chuckled. “This stuck up rich kid that wanted to have everything she could get?’’ Camille’s lips twitched up into a smile. “I got used to people thinking like that about me and I like surprising them by proving them wrong, so. It’s all good.’’

Magnus laughed loudly and leaned forward to grab both of their glasses of orange juice. “To Camille.’’ He smiled. “And her genius master brain.’’

With the air cleared between the two of them, they sat comfortably at the table, just talking and laughing. They were so caught up in their conversation that they hadn’t heard the doorbell ring nor had they heard who entered the palace. They did, however, the happy screech that followed and echoed throughout the entire palace. The two friends shared a look before jumping from their chairs and running to the main hall to see what all the commotion was about.

Alec was standing in the middle of the hall, a small girl in his arms. Her shiny black hair reached the middle of her waist. Magnus noticed the two had an equal death grip on each other and didn’t seem to want to let each other go any time soon.

The blonde guy that stood to the side seemed to notice this too and fondly rolled his eyes, prying the girl out of his arms with a huff. “Come on, Iz. You’re not the only one who missed Alec. Let me give him a hug, too.’’

The prince watched the kitchen boy laugh and gently free himself from the girl’s hold and hugged the other man. The blonde patted Alec’s back but the way Alec held on to him made Magnus’ stomach twist uncomfortably. He wanted to be held like that by Alec.

“Prince Magnus!’’ Magnus shook out of the trance and put on a smile as Robert shook his hand and then Maryse. “Look how big you’ve gotten.’’

“It’s a pleasure to see you both again!’’ He said politely. “Thank you for all the work you’ve put into organizing my engagement party.’’

His golden brown eyes skidded over to Alec who had an unreadable expression on his face which was quickly masked by what Magnus noticed was a fake smile. “Prince Magnus, I would to introduce you to my brother Jace and my sister, Isabelle.’’

“Nice to meet you, prince. It’s our pleasure.’’ The two siblings said in unison.

Magnus smiled so wide that crinkles appeared by his eyes and shook Jace’s hand and kissing Isabelle’s hand. “The pleasure is all mine.’’

Camille stepped up and shook all their hands too. “It’s so nice to meet all of you, my name is Camille. I’m Magnus’-’’

“Magnus’ fiancé.’’ Alec interrupted bitterly. He stared at the ground and pressed his tongue against his cheek cheek, a pregnant silence settling in as everyone stared at him. “If this was all, would you excuse us, my prince?’’

“Actually, Alec.’’ Magnus shot forward and clutched his right hand in between both of his. “I was hoping... we could talk? Maybe?’’

Alec looked anywhere but into Magnus’ eyes and clenched his jaw as he slipped his hand out of his. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.’’ He choked out. “We should keep things professional, your majesty.’’

Magnus’ hopeful face fell and he froze into place, heart thumping painfully. “Alexander...’’

The tall man ignored the painful plea and turned to his family. “Come on. I’ll show you your rooms.’’

* * *

 

“What was that all about?’’

Alec sighed as he closed the door to his room and turned to an impatient looking Isabelle. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot on the ground.

“It’s nothing, Iz. Okay? It’s-’’ Alec shut his eyes tightly. “It’s complicated.’’

Isabelle sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. “Come sit with me, big brother. You know you can talk to me.’’

Alec let out a long, tired sigh and plopped down next to his younger sister. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. Isabelle noticed how tense and tired he looked. She hated how he would keep to himself when he wasn’t around his family. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gently massaged it. Alec tilted his head to her and his lips quirked up so quickly that Isabelle would’ve missed it if she had blinked.

“I don’t know why I feel like this. I haven’t known him that long yet he makes me feel all these things at the same time. You know? It’s like you have this idea of what you’re life is going to be like. You know what to do and what your responsibilities are... And next thing you now somebody comes along and... pushes you off that path.’’

“I get it.’’ Isabelle whispered and squeezed his arm, rubbing it gently. “But that’s a part of life. Sometimes it has different things planned out than you imagined. Falling in love is a part of that too. Whatever you’re feeling, Alec, it’s okay. You need to do what you think makes you happy. You get to decide what you want.’’

“The thing is I don’t know what I want.’’ Alec said, his voice full of frustration. “A part of me is saying to- to go for it. And another part is saying; don’t ruin both his and your life.’’

Isabelle rested her chin on his shoulder and let out a sigh, taking the time to think of a response. “Just do what’s in your heart. Listen to your gut, big brother. Your gut feeling is never wrong.’’

Alec exhaled loudly once again before pulling his little sister closer in a tight hug. He buried his nose in her shiny, soft, dark hair and closed his eyes once he got a whiff of her shampoo. Peaches. He loved the smell of peaches. Isabelle rested her head against his chest, the steady beating of her brother’s heart always seem to calm her down and make her feel at ease.

“I love you, Alec.’’

“I love you, too, Iz.’’

There were three rapid knocks on his door before it opened, red fiery hair and green piercing eyes poking around the door.

“Oh!’’ She stuttered as she layed her eyes on Isabelle. “I’m sorry, Alec. I didn’t know I was interrupting something.’’

“No, no, you didn’t!’’ Alec smiled friendly and beckoned for her to come in. “Clary, this is my sister Isabelle. Izzy, this is Magnus’ best friend and basically his right hand, Clary.’’

Isabelle quickly body scanned Clary, her lips twitching up in an appreciative smile before brown eyes met green and she lifted her hand for to shake it. Clary felt her cheeks flush as Isabelle eyed her up and down and smiled shyly as she shook her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Isabelle.’’ Clary said in her soft, smooth voice, still shaking her hand.

Alec glanced between the two girls with an amused expression, his eyebrows raised high. Then again he wasn’t surprised at the outcome. He didn’t know Clary had liked girls as well but he smiled, knowing these two were quite the match.

“The pleasure is all mine.’’ Isabelle chirped, glancing towards Alec then from the corner of her eyes. “So I would like to get a tour of the palace but apparently Alec needed to get back to work so would you maybe be able to show me around?’’

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He didn’t have to help in the kitchen til later in the afternoon so he could spend some time with his family. And Isabelle knew that so he didn’t understand where this was coming from. But when he had been wanting to open his mouth and protest, he felt his sister kick him in the shin and let out a startled, pained yelp and send her a death glare. Clary tilted her head like a puppy and glanced between the siblings with wide, curious eyes.

“Oooh, right!’’ Alec said quickly and flashed Clary a smile. “I need to go help Simon- uh- and do that- that _thing_!’’

He flashed the two girls another goofy smile and walked sideways to the door and closed it behind him after he left. Isabelle rolled her eyes at her brother’s antics before giving the redhead a tight lipped smile and hooked her arm through Clary’s. “Shall we?’’

* * *

 

Alec felt dead bored.

He was leaning against the wall, drink clutched in one hand, the other pushed into the pocket of his dress pants. He was letting his eyes slide over the sea of people that had gathered themselves into the ballroom, everyone dressed fancy.

And, damn. How many friends and family members could you invite for an engagement party because it was _packed_.

He found Isabelle and Clary standing in one of the farthest corners, standing close and laughing and talking. Alec’s lips twitched up in a happy smile at the scene and out of the corner of his eye he saw Raphael staring at something- or rather _someone_ \- with a soft, fond expression on his face. Bringing the glass up to his lips with a chuckle and the shake of his head at the boy. He followed his gaze to the bar where Simon sat, talking to Maia and Jace joined them after a while. Judging by Maia’s annoyed expression he was flirting with her again. Alec snorted and pushed himself off the wall and moved across the dancing sea of people to the bar and took a seat next to Simon.

“Alec!’’ Jace cried out gleefully and wrapped an arm over his shoulders. Alec grimaced. He smelled like alcohol. “Tell Maia how awesome I am so she will date me.’’

Alec glanced at Maia who rolled her eyes so hard it seemed like they were about to roll back in her head and he snorted. “Yeah, no, you’re in this one alone, buddy.’’ He said, taking another sip of his drink and ignoring Jace’s pout.

Just then a guy stumbled over to the bar and ordered another cocktail from Maia before turning his attention to Simon, a smirk tugging up on his lips. Alec felt his stomach together in an unpleasant way and kept an eye on him, Maia keeping an hawk eye on him, too. They were ready to jump in if they needed too.

The stranger placed his hand on his elbow. “Hi, cutie. I see you’re all alone here, wanna dance?’’

“Uh-’’ Simon shifted awkwardly in his seat. “No, thanks. I’m good.’’

“Come on, babe.’’ The stranger slurred and began pulling on his arm. Alec got of his seat, ready to jump in and Maia put the glass she had been cleaning down.

“Let go of me-’’

“Hey!’’

Just as Alec and Maia were about to send the drunk stranger away so he would stop bothering their friend, Raphael stood behind him, seething. His hands were formed into fists, jaw clenched and his dark eyes clouded with anger. “He told you to let him go.’’

“Yeah?’’ The stranger taunted. “And who are you, if I may ask, pretty boy?’’

Raphael smirked. “I’m his date to this dance but most importantly, I am his boyfriend.’’

“You are?’’ Alec and Maia asked in surprise.

“You are?’’ Simon squeaked.

The stranger huffed and stumbled away when Raphael continued glaring at him. Simon closed his eyes and let out a relieved breath. He opened his eyes again when he felt a more gentle hand on his arm. Raphael looked more than concerned and his thumb was rubbing soft circles on his skin.

“Are you okay, Simon?’’ He asked softly.

“I am now.’’ Simon swooned and placed his own hand over Raphael’s.

He glanced away with a soft smile on his lips and a blush dusting his cheeks before cautiously locking eyes with Simon. “Do you want to dance with me, maybe?’’

Simon’s face lit up in the brightest smile. “Yes!’’

Raphael’s hand that had been on his arm, slid down until it reached his hand and held onto it gently. Simon tangled their fingers together immediately and jumped off the chair, walking into the sea of people with Raphael, a blinding smile on his face. Behind their backs, Alec and Maia smiled at each other before they shared a fist bump.

Alec then spotted Magnus and Camille dancing together. His smile dropped and when he turned to Maia he nodded to the balcony, letting her know he was going outside to get some air. She smiled at Alec as he retreated outside and then turned to glare at Jace when he grinned at her.

Alec leaned on the wooden railing of the balcony. The starry night looked beautiful and the soft, yet warm summer breeze was something Alec enjoyed.

“You okay, Alexander?’’

Alec’s eyes snapped open and his whole body tensed up. He gave himself ten seconds to pull himself together and turned around, giving Magnus a polite smile.

“I am fine, my prince. Is there anything I can do for you, your majesty?’’

Magnus’ shoulders slumped and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Stop being so... _polite_. I want to talk to you the way we used too.’’

“We can’t, Magnus.’’

“So now we can’t even be friends?’’ Magnus snapped angrily. “What is your problem?! Why are you acting this way?’’

“Because you don’t understand!’’ Alec yelled, his chest heaving with pend up anger. “Just accept that and enjoy your soon-to-be married life!’’

Alec stormed past Magnus off the balcony, out of the ballroom, down the dark hallway and into the quiet kitchen. He flipped the lights on and leaned on the working bench, loosening his bow-tie. The door to the kitchen swung open and a heated Magnus stormed inside, slamming the door closed behind him. Alec shrunk into himself at the loud sound and turned his head to glare at the prince.

“If you think I’m letting this go, Alec, then you are so wrong!’’ Magnus shouted as he stormed over to him. “I don’t know what I did to you but I do not deserve to be treated like this.’’

Alec laughed bitterly. “Well, sorry I don’t want to be your little secret side toy.’’

“You wouldn’t be!’’ Magnus said in an offended way and hurt flashed in his eyes. “I would never do that to you. I’d tell my dad about you in a heartbeat.’’

‘’You would lose your chance to be the king! There’s no way you would give that up for me.’’ Alec said sharply and went to walk past Magnus again. He just needed to be left alone.

“Oh, no you don’t!’’

A hand wrapped around his arm and he was being tugged into the pantry, Magnus locking the door and leaning against it with his arms crossed so that Alec couldn’t storm off again.

“What the hell?’’ Alec stared at Magnus in bewilderment before glaring daggers at him. “Let me out, Magnus!’’

“No.’’ Magnus smirked. “Not until we’ve sorted this thing out.’’

“We can’t work this out!’’ He yelled in frustration. “Why can’t you understand that?!’’

“Then help me understand!’’ Magnus shouted back, pushing himself away from the door and stepping closer to Alec.

“I am a _kitchen boy_ , Magnus! I like doing this work and I can’t risk to lose it because of a... a... fucking dalliance. A dumb _fling! _’’__

Magnus’ eyes darkened and he took another step closer to Alec, causing the other man to swallow.

“Say that again.’’ Magnus demanded in a low, harsh voice. “Tell me again that his is just a fling. Because it’s not.’’

“I-’’ Alec couldn’t think straight anymore, _duh_ , and he let his eyes wander down to the prince’s lips.

Magnus cupped his face and slowly pulled him down. He felt his breathe ghosting over his face and Alec’s breath hitched. “Oh, good god.’’ Alec moaned and leaned further down to smash their lips together in a needy kiss.

Magnus moaned against his lips and kissed him back just as passionately, gasping loudly as Alec shoved him against a shelf. Alec’s tongue slipped past his parted lips and when he heard his prince moan again and basically turn to jelly in his arms, Alec felt as if he was going to faint himself.

They pulled apart breathlessly and stared at each other as they panted. Magnus looked so vulnerable it made Alec’s heart jump. His own eyes softened and he brushed his nose against Magnus’, relishing in the giggle that followed which made his skin tingle. He wanted to hear that giggle for the rest of his life and always wanted to be the reason why the prince was giggling.

It was as if everything made sense to Alec in this moment. He shouldn’t care about anyone else but them. He felt they were meant to be and maybe they could be together _and_  Magnus could be the king of Alicante. No matter the consequences, he knew he would have Magnus by his side and he wanted nothing more than to be with him.

“This isn’t a fling.’’ He choked out, his thumb brushing over the prince’s bottom lip. “It’s so much more than that. And you’re worth it. You´re worth everything.” Alec cradled his cheek, loving the way how Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into his warm touch. Alec leaned in again, his nose softly brushing against Magnus’ and their lips an inch away from each other. “ _My prince _._ ’’ He whispered seductively._

Magnus whimpered and connected their lips again. This time the kiss was much more gentle and softer. Alec closed his eyes and hummed as Magnus locked his arms around his neck and his fingers played with the little hairs in the nape of his neck, making goosebumps arise on his skin in the most pleasurable way Alec had ever experienced.

_Oh, yes. I could get used to this _.__  Alec thought to himself as he and Magnus kept sharing soft, loving kisses while pressed up against a shelf in the pantry closet. There was nobody else but just them right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter though and are enjoying Magnus and Alec's journey!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec's secret relationship kicks off while Jace discovers something awful.

If you told Alec a few months ago that he would get a job at the palace and would get in a secret relationship with the crown prince, he would have laughed straight in your face.

But here he was now, in the backyard of the palace, deep in the night and gazing up at the stars as everyone else in the palace slept. Well, everyone except for the crown prince who was curled up on his chest, one of Alec’s arms wrapped around him like a warm blanket. The prince’s right hand was sprawled over his lover’s stomach, his fingers often trailed figures on Alec’s shirt. Alec turned his head the tiniest bit to stare at his boyfriend. The moonlight made him look even more beautiful, his caramel skin seemed to sparkle and shine in the light and so did his dark brown eyes. Alec’s heart thundered loudly in his chest at the sight of him. He was so gone for this man, mindlessly slipping his hand in those dark and unstyled locks. Magnus also didn’t wear any make up and had been shy at first when they had snuck out to the garden, in the prince’s words he admitted to feeling naked. Alec had cupped that beautiful face and softly whispered that he looked just as beautiful without any make up.

“Alexander?’’ The soft whisper pulled the taller man out of his thoughts. “What is that one?’’

Alec looked up at the sky and with his boyfriend’s guidance told him which constellation he was pointing at. “That’s the great bear or _Ursa Major_ named. The part you see right now is the Big Dipper, it’s the part you always see the best of the great bear and therefor it’s the most recognized constellation in the universe.’’ He said excitedly. Magnus perched his chin up his chest and smiled fondly. “It means we should be able to spot Polaris, the north star. It’s the brightest star in the _Ursa Minor_ , the tiny bear, constellation.’’

“Found it!’’ The prince chirped cheerfully and pecked Alec’s nose. Alec was grateful it was dark because he was positive he was blushing a deep shade of red.

“I’m not a star.’’ He had mumbled, turning his head to meet his loving gaze. “But you are sweet.’’

Magnus kissed him quickly. “You are _my_ Polaris.’’ He then cuddled back up to the warm chest and stared back up at the millions of stars. “I love seeing you so excited about this. How did you get so astronomy?’’

Pulling the smaller body closer, Alec let out a content sigh. “When I was little, my dad often went stargazing with me and told me all about the stars, constellations, meteor showers’’ Alec’s voice was soft and fond, as if he sometimes longed back to those days. “He noticed how intrigued I got and bought me books about astronomy. I also would watch a lot of space related shows like Star Trek, Star Wars, Voltron-’’

“Oh the space cats! I know that one, Clary watches that one. And Simon is a big fan of Star Wars and Star Trek, too, I believe.’’

“Okay, first of all, they are space _lions_. That’s different.’’ Alec laughed. “And I figured Simon was a fan since he owns a gazillion fan shirts.’’

“Alexander? The back story didn’t really any answer _why_ you were so into it.’’ His lover said quietly.

He chuckled. “I guess it has everything to do with the unknown. Sure, I know quite a bit about our constellation but I am positive the universe is so much bigger than that. It holds so many secrets and although it seems really dark up there, sometimes it shows the most beautiful wonders we have ever seen. Like falling stars for example, meteor showers, aurora’s.’’

There was a beat of silence. “That’s beautiful.’’ Magnus whispered into the quiet night, brown eyes meeting hazel ones. “Do you wanna know who else is beautiful?’’

“What?’’

“You are.’’ And he leaned down to kiss him deeply.

* * *

To say Simon and Maia were perplexed was an understatement.

Alec was whistling and smiling as he was busy with the breakfast. When he had come in, he had smiled and happily greeted them. Maia narrowed her eyes at him thoughtfully at him, biting a side of her mouth. Simon just looked like a clueless puppy.

“What’s got you so happy today?’’ She asked him curiously. Alec went wide eyed.

“What do you mean? Am I not allowed to be smiling? I’m happy my brother and sister are here for a bit longer.’’ Alec said, slightly nervous. “Hey, Si. You and Raphael happy?’’

Simon’s eyes sparkled. “Yeah, we are!’’ He chirped. “Last night was magical in a lot of ways. I’m just glad we are together now.’’

Maia’s eyes shot back and forth between the two boys, eyes narrowed again and arms crossed over her chest as she seemed deep in thought. Alec swallowed visibly and turned back to where he had been cutting the tomatoes. Maia was a very smart woman and Alec had been told countless of times that he was an open book. He felt her burning gaze on him and it got a little hot in here. It was not that Magnus and Alec didn’t trust their friends, they were just to scared for the outside world to find out about their relationship. To them, this was the only way they wouldn’t have to lie to them. They would tell the once Magnus’ dad would come around about a Prince not being able to have a same sex partner.

Maia moved to stand next to him. “What aren’t you telling us? May I remind you that you are not a great liar?’’

“Fine,’’ Alec scoffed, turning to look her in her dark brown eyes. “Magnus and I had some tension between us and- well,’’ he sighed out. “Let’s just say he can be very persistent. We talked it all out and we’re good again.’’

She kept staring at him to the point where it sort of made him uncomfortable. Then a thought popped in his head. “By the way,’’ Alec smiled at her. “It seems Jace and you had a very pleasant time last night.’’

At the mention of his brother’s name, his friend let out a tired and aggravated groan past her lips. “Your brother is so tiring, especially when he is drunk. Is he always that stuck up on himself?’’  
Pursing his lips, he tipped his head sideways. “Sort of. But when you get to know him you’ll see he’s actually very down to earth and sensitive. Him being so self confident is all an act, Maia.’’ He said softly, throwing the cut up tomatoes in the salad bowl and moving to place the bowl on the cart. “Be patient with him.’’

The three friends then silently finished making the last bits of breakfast before taking the carts with the food to the dining room where mixed chatter was coming from. Stepping into the room, a smile was pulled onto the oldest Lightwood sibling his lips. His brother and sister, Clary, Magnus and Asmodeus were all sitting at the table and it just made him so happy seeing his family sitting there. Asmodeus turned to them with a smile after the three friends had decked the table, he lifted his hand, gesturing to the empty chairs at the end of the table.

“Thank you for this delicious breakfast as always.’’ The king said gratefully. “Please sit and eat with us. I think you and siblings have some catching up to do.’’

Alec smiled thankfully at the think and moved to sit next to Isabelle and across from Jace. Simon had taken the seat next to Alec so Maia had to sit next to Alec’s youngest brother. Luckily for her, all Jace did was give her a tight lipped smile before turning back to his conversation with Isabelle.

Across from the table Magnus met his gaze, a happy twinkle in his eyes. It made his insides warm and fuzzy. It’s unlike anything he ever felt before, he always thought he had feelings for his younger brother but he now realized it was nothing in comparison to what he felt for Magnus. He had just been confused but now had found true happiness.

His sister flicked a piece of black hair over her shoulder, a fond smile on her face as she listened to Clary talk about art and her friendship with Magnus. Alec could read his sister like an open book, just like she could read him. It was annoying at times when Isabelle would try and “help’’ him with things while Alec would rather figure it out himself. Whenever Isabelle needed help or was confused about things, like when she thought she was bisexual and so confused about how she was feeling her big brother was right there for her with open arms, letting her cry in his arms.

Turning her head she smiled at her brother, bumping her shoulder against his. “You good, big bro?’’

He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in and brushing his lips against her temple. “I’m great. I just missed you and Jace. I’m glad you guys are here.’’

“We’re glad to see you, too, buddy.’’ Jace smirked and tapped his foot against his under the table. “Maybe we could hang out later?’’

His gaze flicked over the table to meet those brown eyes that made his heart melt into a puddle. Magnus smiled fondly and winked at him. He hoped that his cheeks weren’t burning red. Breakfast went as good as it could’ve been. The family happily chatted amongst each other. Jace actually managed to have a normal conversation with Maia and Alec noticed it calmed her a bit. Isabelle and Clary were talking to each other as if they were years old friends. Raphael had walked over for a bit and whispered something in Simon’s ear, a soft smile and endearing gleam in his eyes as his boyfriend giggled before being tugged away by an eye rolling Ragnor. Alec noticed the entire exchange and he playfully pushed against his shoulder. Simon blushed bashfully.

After breakfast Alec, Simon and Maia moved to clean off the table and brought the stuff to the kitchen to place it in the dishwasher. Alec walked through the halls, on his way to wipe down the table, when all of a sudden a door jerked open and he felt something wrap around his arm and roughly tug him inside the little supply closet. A loud yelp tore from his throat in surprise, groaning when his back was met with the closed door. He felt panic swell in his chest but that was washed away as soon as he heard that familiar chuckle and blinked as the light was turned on. When he got adjusted to the light he squinted at the smirking prince in front of him.

“Really, Magnus?’’ He playfully rolled his eyes. The prince stepped closer and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s chest.

In the low supply closet light Magnus’ brown eyes had a golden tint to them and it made Alec’s heart skip a beat. He swallowed as one of his ringed fingers trailed down his jaw. Was it hot in here or was it just him?

“What’s the problem, Alexander?’’ Magnus’ purred in a low voice and Alec shivered. “I just wanted to thank you for breakfast.’’

Alec felt his cheeks heat up and giggled. “Well you could’ve thanked me at the table,’’ He started rambling nervously. “And Simon and Maia did work on it too, it was not just me and- oh,’’ He squeaked as Magnus placed his finger against his lips, wide hazel eyes staring into brown ones.

“I mean that I wanted to thank you in my _own_ special way.’’

And then the finger was replaced by the soft feeling of lips against his, ever so softly brushing against his secret lover’s. A warm feeling twisted in Alec’s stomach and his brain pleasantly turned hazy. He closed his eyes and leaned closer into his partner when he leaned back, properly slotting their lips together. Magnus hummed appreciatively and started moving their lips together. His hand slipped up the kitchen boy’s neck and up into the hairs on the back of his neck. The prince bit on the lump bottom lip and Alec couldn’t stop the moan from escaping his lips if he wanted too. As soon as the other boy his mouth fell open, the warm tongue of Magnus slipped inside and danced around Alec’s one. The taller man’s knees were buckling at the sensations, arms wrapping around the prince’s waist and tugging him flush against him, a soft moan coming from the back of Magnus’ mouth as his crotch brushed against his knee, automatically rocking against him.

Waves of pleasure rolled through their bodies as they rocked against each other. A pair of lips moved down to kiss down the taller man’s jaw and kissing, nibbling on his pale neck. Alec threw his head back against the door.

“By the angel!’’ He moaned out, fisting Magnus’ dark hair. “ _Magnus~_ ’’

The prince just hummed against his neck that he continued to shower with nibbles and biting the flesh. They kept rocking together, the movements going faster and getting sloppier as their orgasms were creeping up on them. Alec tugged on his lover’s hair and guided his head to smash their lips together as the two came in their pants. Kissing turned into panting and gasping into each others mouths as their hips slowly stilled.

Alec snorted and then started laughing, Magnus leaning against him as his body shook with his own laughter. Alec held him tightly against him and rested his cheek on top of his head. As they caught their breath they stayed in their hug.

“Well that was certainly a special way to thank me,’’ Alec heaved out, nuzzling his boyfriends’ hair. “How many people have you thanked like that?’’

Brown eyes sparkled. “You’re the first.’’

He raised an eyebrow. “Okay. How many times have you done this at clubs?’’

“Does it matter?’’ Magnus deflated. “Alexander this is not some sort of fling to me, I told you that before. This is different from every other guy or girl I’ve ever been with before. I-I never felt this for anyone.’’

“Oh,’’ He breathed out, heart thumping loudly. “Magnus, I-’’

Magnus smiled and kissed him softly. “Don’t apologize. I know it’s a lot to take in but it’s okay. I’m a lot to get used to. But I truly care for you.’’ His hands cupped the kitchen boy’s face and caressed his cheeks.

Alec felt his insides turn into a puddle. “I’m not great with emotions but I-I feel a lot. Good things.’’

The prince giggled and leaned in and kissed him softly. Alec leaned into the kiss and tried to pull him closer. They pulled apart at the sound of Simon calling out Alec’s name. They broke apart with wide eyes and Alec internally groaning when he saw the stain on the front of his pants. Magnus bit on his lip to stop the laughter that was building up in his chest. “Don’t freak out, dear. It’s easy to fix.’’ Magnus took the apron and tied it around his waist so the wasn’t visible. “This should cover it but you might wanna change as soon as possible.’’

He gave him a quick kiss in return and reached behind Magnus to grab a cleaning bottle. “For the table,’’ he said when he saw the raised eyebrows. “I’ll see you later?’’ He whispered and Magnus nodded. With one more peck Alec pulled the door open and snuck out, meeting the gaze of a wide eyed Simon.

“What were you doing in there? I’ve been looking everywhere for you.’’

Alec smiled sheepishly and raised the cleaning bottle a little. “I needed this for cleaning the table.’’

A frown sketched on his friend’s face. “What do you have on your neck?’’

He slapped a hand over his abused neck with flaming red cheeks. “Nothing!’’

* * *

Alec was about to snap.

The second he felt the finger poke against one of the bruises on his neck he smacked hard against it, angry hazel eyes met blue and brown ones. Jace glared back at him and cradled his hand to his chest with a pout. Alec rolled his eyes.

“I told you to stop.’’ Alec sighed out.

“Didn’t have to hit me,’’ Jace mumbled offended.

They were sitting in the library of the palace, skimming aimlessly through the tons of books that were stocked in there. Isabelle has texted them saying that Clary and her were on their way to join them. Jace got up on his feet and walked past a row of books, pausing suddenly. He reached out to pull out a book that looked like one of the old books that were stalled but when he opened it, his blood ran cold. This was not a book. It was diary and not just an ordinary diary.

“Alec.’’ He called cautiously. “ _Alec_!’’

“What?’’ Came the tired reply of his brother. Next he heard chair legs scraping against the carpeted floor, followed by the footsteps approaching him. “Why do you sound so alarmed by a book?’’

“It’s not a book.’’ Jace said and showed the inside. “It’s a diary. And not just someone’s diary.’’

Alec froze when he took the diary and his eyes skimmed over the first few page. He then slammed it closed with wide eyes. “Put it back!’’ He hissed at his brother.

“What? Are you insane, Alec?! This is a diary to screw King Asmodeus and Prince Magnus over. _Camille’s_ diary with her plane to dethrone Magnus and rule Alicante!’’ Jace waved the book in front of his face. “We can’t let this happen, can we?’’

“We need to prove it’s hers.’’ He argued. “She is not that bad, I can’t imagine she would do this to him. What is someone is just trying to frame her?’’

Jace stared incredulous at him. “You gotta be kidding me. _Alec_!’’

“Put. It. Back.’’ He gritted out. “We’re not telling anyone about this until there’s proof.’’

Clenching his jaw Jace snapped the diary shut and placed it back in between the other books. He scowled deeply as he sat back down across from his brother. Alec stared at him and Jace stared back without blinking. Eventually Alec scratched at his eyebrow with a sigh and looked down at the book he had been reading in. Jace crossed his arms and kept sulking.

Loud laughter and chatting was heard down the hall and it grew louder as Isabelle and Clary walked inside the library. The two girls were radiant and attached to the hips. Alec smiled at the two girls. It made him very happy to see his sister so happy. He knew the look in her eyes, it was the look she told him he had when he would look at Jace and now he was sure he only got that same look in his eyes as he stared at Magnus.  
“My two favorite boys!’’ Isabelle chirped and moved to sit down next to Alec, Clary sitting in between Jace and Isabelle. “What are you reading? _The history of Alicante_? You are such a big nerd, big brother.’’

“Isabelle.’’ He scolded her.

Clary chuckled and tilted her head as she looked at Jace, her green eyes looking at him questioningly. “What’s up with you mister broody? What are you sulking about?’’

Alec lifted his gaze and immediately it met Jace’s burning one. He glared at him and shook his head ignoring the irritation that was clearly visible in his brother’s eyes.

“Nothing.’’ He gritted out. “Because everything is completely okay. Isn’t it, Alec?’’

“ _Jace._ ’’ Alec said, the two men staring each other down, Jace eventually breaking eye contact.

He roughly shoved his chair backwards and Alec frowned, getting up as well and reaching a hand out. “Jace, wait-’’

“I am sorry but I don’t feel like waiting.’’ He forced out. “Cause if you wait too long bad things happen.’’

He stalked out of the library, faintly catching Isabelle’s confused voice asking what that was about. The more he thought about what he had discovered the angrier he got. He didn’t know why Alec was so against exposing Camille. He understood that they had needed prove but what he didn’t understand was how he had _defended_ her. He didn’t even know her. He was so deep in thought that when he rounded the corner he full on collided with Maia.

“Jesus!’’ Maia shouted as the tray with the cookies fell out of her hands and clattered to the ground. “Idiot! You gotta be kidding me.’’

“Sorry!’’ Jace jumped and quickly helped to throw the now crushed on the tray. “I didn’t hear you coming. I’m sorry. Do I need to help make new ones? I’m quite a good baker- Better than Izzy at least.’’

She let out a tired sigh and took the tray from him with a small thank you. “It’s fine. Simon’s making another batch any way. It- It’s fine.’’

Jace got up on his feet and shuffled with his feet, hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head. “Maia, I’m sorry.’’

“I told you it’s fine, Jace.’’ She mumbled. “Don’t stress about it. It’s good- Okay?’’

He slowly nodded and she went to turn on her heel, walking back to the kitchen Jace nibbled on his bottom lip before quickly catching up to her. “Maia, how well do you know Camille?’’

She arched an eyebrow as they walked to the kitchen. “Why do you want to know about her?’’ She chuckled. “Is she your next victim? You know she is engaged, right?’’

“Look, Maia, I am sorry for last night, okay? I was drunk and I shouldn’t have bothered you the way I did but _please_. I need you to help me here. It’s important.’’

She paused and lowered the tray, staring at him for a few seconds. “Not here.’’ She nodded towards the kitchen door and the two made their way down to the kitchen where Simon and Raphael were standing close, whispering and giggling. “Raph,’’ She called and put the tray down. “You’ve heard of Camille before, right?’’

Raphael’s smile vanished. “My sister worked for her parents.’’ He said as Simon on his turn pouted at the tray with crumbled cookies. “They’re a weird pair and at first I thought Camille was just like them.’’

Jace furrowed his eyebrows. “Like what, exactly?’’

“Mean. Money hungry, ruthless.’’ He summed up, Simon pressing up against him so he wrapped an arm around his waist and rubbed his hand up and down his back. “They seemed like they were always up to something.’’

Jace’s face darkened and clenched his jaw. “I knew she wasn’t up to something good.’’

“What do you mean?’’

Jace licked his lips. “I found a diary in the library. Camille’s diary and the first entry said something about a plan to dethrone Magnus. They want Camille to rule Alicante.’’

It was silent and three pair of wide eyes started at him. Jace nodded as if to answer their unanswered questions. “We need to stop her.’’ He said anxiously. “We can’t tell Magnus yet. Or Alec even.’’

“Why not?’’ Raphael scowled.

“And what does Alec have to do with this?’’ Maia asked confused.

“He-’’ Jace closed his eyes. “He told me not to share it with anyone because we have no proof. He said someone might be framing her but I just... I have a weird feeling about her.’’

“I didn’t think Alec even cared about Camille.’’ Simon said frowning now as well, making eye contact with Maia. “He didn’t seem to like her at first at all.’’

“Not at all _period_.’’ Maia corrected. “I saw them talking on the balcony a while ago and apparently after that they were friends or something.

“That’s really odd.’’

“Magnus, too!’’ Simon piped up then. “Remember he always seemed so sad and lost but ever since that same day he laughs and talks with her as if they are the best of friends!’’

“You’re right, cariño.’’ Raphael whispered and looked down at his boyfriend. “Some things don’t add up.’’

Jace’s lips quirked up in a smile. “Looks like we need to get to the bottom of this.’’

* * *

Alec laughed breathlessly as he was, once again, pushed up against the bathroom door and felt the prince his lips on the other side of his neck. He bit his lip to keep the sounds at bay, Magnus ever so often humming against the flesh and hands on his chest.

“It’s funny we keep meeting like this.’’ Alec panted and tugged on his hair to sign Magnus to come up here. “I know you like marking my neck but Jace and Simon were bothering me about it. Can we just make out a bit instead?’’

Magnus’ grin was blinding. “Of course, my Alexander. You don’t hear me complaining.’’

Their lips met in a firm kiss, Alec tilting his head which caused their noses to brush together ever so lightly, Magnus giggling against his lover’s lips.

_“I don’t know where he is, Jace. He said he went to the bathroom.’’_

Alec broke the kiss with a groan and threw his head against the door. “You have got to be kidding me.’’

“No one said this was going to be easy, my dear.’’ Magnus chuckled at the sight of the exasperated boyfriend, stroking his cheek. “How about I take you out tonight on a date? When everyone’s asleep?’’

His boyfriend’s face lit up. “I would love that, my prince.’’ He brought the hand up to his lips and kissed the caramel skin. “I’ll see you tonight.’’

He walked out of the stall and out the bathroom, Isabelle standing in front of Jace with her arms crossed and Jace with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. His eyes met his sister’s and she something to his brother that he couldn’t understand. Jace looked over his shoulders to look at him. The two brothers eyed each other before the blonde walked over, sighing deeply and offering his hand.

“Brothers?’’

“Brothers.’’ Alec smiled, tugging on the hand and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. “Let it go, okay?’’ he whispered in his ear.

Letting the situation go was harder to do for Jace. It was weeks later and Alec’s siblings had gone back home two days later after the whole conflict with the diary but Maia, Simon and Raphael had agreed that she was up to something sketchy and promised that they would keep an eye on her.

Magnus and Alec’s relationship grew more serious as time passed, the two enjoying all the time together they could spend together. Alec kept taking him on late night picnics were they ended up stargazing - and making out most of the time. Magnus would give him dance lessons in his room when everyone was asleep, the boys trying to stifle their laughter whenever Alec stumbled over his own left feet and the prince even giving him a reward whenever he managed to finish a dance routine without stumbling. Needless to say, Alec aimed to never mess up a dance routine again.

To the outside world they seemed like the best of friends. Asmodeus had told Alec so many times that he was happy he was here with them and how well he got along with Magnus. Maia and Simon were really happy with Alec as well but they both felt like he was keeping them out of the loop about something but at the same time Alec noticed they kept something from him as well.

Simon, Maia and Raphael sat in the kitchen, waiting for Ragnor to join them. Camille and Magnus had gone out on a public date and Ragnor went to check if she had touched the diary in the library at all. Jace had said that she used the diary to write down all the ideas her parents had to dethrone Magnus and wrote in all the progress about her and Magnus’ relationship.

“What’s taking him so long?’’ Maia grumbled as he paced around anxiously. “He should’ve been back already, right?’’

“Luke needed to talk to him.’’ Raphael answered. “I think that’s why it’s taking him longer.’’

“It’s making me anxious.’’

“Me too,’’ Simon admitted. “Just the thought someone is just using Magnus to rule over the country...He doesn’t deserve that.’’

Maia was about to say something when the door to the kitchen opened and rushed footsteps sounded coming from the stairs and Ragnor raced inside, the red diary in his hands.

“Where were you?’’ Maia called out and walked over to him. “What took you so long?’’

“Luke needed me. Guys, I found something in the diary that changes everything.’’ Ragnor opened the diary to the last entry that was written- which was today.

“Oh my god, she actually wrote in it.’’ Maia basically bounced with joy. “I can’t wait to expose her to- Oh wait! Jace should know this!’’

“I’m gonna kick her ass.’’ Raphael growled as he felt his blood boil. Simon slipped his hand into his lover’s to calm him down a bit.

“Guys!’’ Ragnor said loudly. “This isn’t from Camille.’’

Silence stretched among the group of friends and the excited smile that had appeared on Maia’s face vanished.

“It’s not her handwriting at first, it’s different from the other entries and their talking about something she could’ve had no idea of knowing of because she was out with Magnus. They’re talking about things king Asmodeus said during a meeting.’’

“Oh my god.’’

“So... You’re saying that-’’

His piercing green eyes scanned his friends faces. “There’s a mole among us.’’


End file.
